Cat's New Boyfriend
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: What happens before Cat's date with Danny. Secrets are revealed, jealousy and fighting ensue. Multiple POVs. Bade, Cat/Daniel, mention of tandre. Major Cat/Jade friendship. No femmeslash! Now complete.
1. What's Goin On With Cat?

**A/N: Alright, this idea kinda just came to me while I was in the car and I was watching the episode. Cat said she had told everyone about Daniel, but I was wondering… how much did she say? And what happened before one of her dates. **

**Cat POV**

Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg! Breathe Cat breathe! Inhale, exhale. I instructed myself as the burning in my lungs intensified. That's better; I put my signature sweetheart smile on my rosy peach pink lips. What was I thinking about? Oh! Look a butterfly! Aw, it's so pretty! Like a flower, and a rainbow put together, so full of happiness and beauty.

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if everyone were butterflies? The world would be so much more interesting. We would all be different, and no one would stare at others that don't have the same colored wings as them. The world can be a cruel, cruel place. I knew that better than most people thought an- What was I thinking about? Oh! Omg! Omg! Omg! Omg!

I have a date with Daniel tonight! Oh yay! I always have so much fun with him! He's the one person I don't have to worry around. I know he won't stare or laugh or whisper like everyone else. Well except for Tori, and Andre, and Robbie, and Beck, and Jade and Lane and Sikowitz, and on the rare chances, Rex.

I know, I know, I know. Jade? She isn't the sweetest, but she means well. Speaking of Jade, Daniel is picking me up in half an hour and I have no idea what I'm wearing! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Okay, calm down Cat. It's okay just call Jade, she'll come and help. Right, it's gonna be okay. I told myself as I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed my best friend's number.

**Jade POV**

We were all in Beck's RV. Yup, all _three_ of us. Me, Beck, _and_ André.

Don't get me wrong, Andre is one of the very few people that don't make me wanna rip their testicles off and set them on fire, but that doesn't mean when I show up at my boyfriend's RV, hoping for an extreme make-out session, I want to see him sitting next to my boyfriend on his couch as they both watch some crappy reality TV show and talking about some stupid YouTube video. Great, yeah I'm _so_ not in the mood now. Good luck getting sex tonight Beck. I was currently leaning against Beck, with his arm around me. Beck on my left, André on my right. Can you say awkward?

I felt Beck tracing circles on my thigh, just below where my slutty shorts ended, which wasn't too far down my leg. And I had coincidently worn this, thinking he was going to rip them to shreds with his teeth, but André was here and god forbid we tell him to leave.

His fingers traveled towards the inside my thigh and I felt him lightly tickle my pale skin. His finger so gentle, yet so rough at the same time, is that even possible? He continued moving his hand further up at a maddeningly slow pace. God, any farther and he would be fingering me. I felt a small wet spot form in my panties at the thought. Damn him. I held back a moan, is he serious? He is really doing this here with André sitting right there? Oh, he was dead.

While I sat there, plotting ways to make sure he wouldn't get any form of sex for the next few weeks, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Beck POV **

Holy crap, my girlfriend was the freaking most beautiful thing in the universe. I smirked inwardly as I saw her push her lips together to hold back a groan. Hell, yeah, I love teasing this woman. It was like the most enjoyable thing in the world. Right when I was about to slide a finger under her shorts, (which were the shortest friggin' things ever, and she calls _me_ a tease?) I felt her hip vibrate.

She got up and pulled her phone from her pocket, answering with a shaky breath. Ha-ha, oh yeah that's all me.

I knew she was going to kill me later for doing this in front of André, but c'mon, the dude's my best friend, he knows how far we've gone. But I know it's not just that, it's… pride? Possession? Whatever you want to call it, I'm showing off _just a little_.

Jade and André used to date. God, I twitched just thinking about it. It was awhile ago, like when we were thirteen, but still. She's my girlfriend, I'm gonna be possessive. And besides, that's why Jade is "the way she is" with the whole trust issue thing. They dated for like a good six and a half months, before she found him frenching some red head in his basement. She dumped him and he was crushed, and so for that reason I feel the need to rub it in just a little bit that she is mine and not his, whenever I see him, no matter how tight we are.

"Ugh!" Jade grunted from across the RV, how did she all the way over there? Oh god, this can't be good. She paces like a crazy woman when she's annoyed. I'm guessing it has something to do the exercise burning of the agitation in her perfect body. Speaking of perfect body…

I let my eyes take her all in, slowly gazing over every sexy curve on her gorgeous body, feeling a pure hard-on coming in the next couple seconds; I decided I should probably ask what Jade was pissed about before she realizes I'm raping her with my eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked, trying to hide how much strain was in my voice. Wait, how the hell did this happen? I practically had her in the palm of my hand, and now I'm the one trying not to show how turned on I am right now? Ugh, see what that woman does to me? She'll be the death of me, but god what a way to die.

"It's Cat," she responded, walking toward me swaying her hips with each step. Smirking when she saw how it was affecting the bulge in my jeans. "She said she needed me to go over there, and I'm not leaving you two idiots here to burn down the place, so c'mon," she tossed the keys to my truck at me, and grabbed her bag that she had abandoned on the floor and made her way to the door and flew outside. Man, there was just something about being ordered around by a sexy woman that could turn _any _guy on, especially a guy that's seen her naked.

I stood up and followed André out and saw she was already in the front seat of my truck. We got in and pulled out, as Jade texted away on her cell phone, I assumed she was talking to Cat, because every time it vibrated she looked like she was ready to toss it out the window. Oh Cat, what you have possibly gotten yourself into?

**A/N: Alright children that's it for now, I'm hoping to make it a three-shot but I'm not sure what to do about the final part yet. **

**Okay, André's POV is next, so we'll see how well that goes. It will be my first time writing in his POV so go easy on me!**

**Review, Review, Review! I will update depending on how many chapters I get. **

**Just a lil FYI for ya there ;) **

**With love, **

**DanceChic23**


	2. Cat's Got a New Boyfriend!

**A/N: Hey y'all!**

**I know it's a friggin' miracle, I'm updating! I can hear the angels now. Lol **

**So, yeah this is not my best work, I'm insanely tired and have some major writer's block so this chapter should be interesting…**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own victorious :'( it's terrible I know.**

**Besides if I did, there would be no Tori, no Alyssa Vaughn, and a lot more explicit Beck/Jade scenes ;) **

**Andre POV**

The ride over to Cat's was the most amusing thing I have ever witnessed. I sat in the back of Beck's truck, smirking to myself as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Jade was texting like a mad woman on her phone, alternating between rolling her eyes, and glaring at the keys, every few seconds. The occasional sighs and growls were in there as well, but anyone within a one hundred mile radius could feel her pure hatred for the cellular device.

Beck was the best though, I know my man, Beck, and if there is _anything_ he enjoys in the world it's pissing off his extremely over reactive, irrational girlfriend. So, what thoughts could I have besides emphasized amusement as I watched him continually irritate Jade in her current annoyed state.

You could feel the ager waves rolling off of Jade as Beck changed the radio to anything besides the obnoxious rock music she obsesses over. On top of that he kept leaning over and poking her, which even a blind person could see is a very bad idea to poke a pissed off Jade West.

Its friggin official, Jade West and Beck Oliver are the most dysfunctional couple in the world, **(A/N: Not like we all didn't know that already ;D)** but by far the most entertaining.

Cat better have a pretty damn good excuse to why she wanted all of us there, because it looked like Jade was ready to kill the first person she saw. Dear lord Cat, don't hurt yourself.

**Jade POV**

I love my boyfriend and all but this is ridiculous! I swear if he doesn't stop poking me I'm gonna kill him. His finger was currently sliding in and out of my ribcage. Damn him, that's annoying. I made a mental note to never touch him again as he finally took his hand off my side, only to put it on the radio knob, and change it to sappy pop love songs.

I'm. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him.

I slapped his hand away, and changed it back to my music, as he not-so-silently laughed at me. Oh, Christ, he is going to _make me_ kill him. And sure, I'd feel bad about it later, but right now I can't think of a happier thought than getting him as far from me as possible.

I sighed, I know that's not true, but at the same time it is. See how screwed up we are? Nothing ever makes sense between the two of us, but I guess that's why it works so well. Oh god, I'm turning into a prissy mess like Vega. Next ting ya know I'll be dying my hair pink because I like cupcakes.

Whatever, all I know is I'm still pissed for what he did in the RV, and Cat's constant frantic text messages aren't helping my anger either.

According to Cat's sugar coated texts, she has a date tonight and has no idea what to wear. I rolled my eyes. The Jade West I pretend to be would have smacked her for spazzing out about something so small and unimportant, but having actual feelings, and secretly have the same concerns when I go out with Beck, I could relate. So, I promised myself I would be nice and girly for the next few hours just too please Cat.

Dear god, I'm a sap.

In all honesty, I was happy for Cat. She deserved someone there for her, and from what she said this isn't their first date, which means by now he has realized her, um, how could put this nicely? MAJOR PHYSCOLOGICAL ISSUES AND EXTREME INSANENESS!

Okay, so maybe that's not the nicest way I could have put it, but hey, I never claimed to be nice, just have feelings.

Cat needed someone and at times I did feel bad she didn't have a boyfriend to depend on. I really don't know where I would be without Beck, probably in a juvenile delinquent camp somewhere, but I _did _have him. That's why I'm so possessive, because I know what would happen to me if I didn't have him.

But Cat didn't have that, she knew I was always there for her, but she also knew how far I went with my tough bitch rep. It was hard, but both Andre and Beck can see through my act, so I promised myself that for this **one time**_** only**_ I would act like a girl for Cat's sake.

Jesus Christ ,their gonna have some serious blackmail on me.

**Beck POV **

As much as I loved watching Jade squirm, I really hoped we could get to Cat's faster considering it looked like Jade was going to strangle me right here. The standard ten minute drive to Cat's was soon going to end in my death. Eh, whatever. It's the price I pay for dating an emotional wreck.

People misread Jade, they think she was abused as a child or has alcoholic parents, or was raped in a dark alley and in reality she had the most basic life growing up. She's really just more emotional than a seven months pregnant woman on PMS. Which I know could never happen, or wait could it? I shuddered slightly, learning everything there is to know about what happens in a woman's uterus is not exactly at the top of my priority list. But none the less, Jade is the biggest drama queen a person could find.

You heard right, Jade West is a complete diva. You go into any basic dictionary, (except those sold in Wisconsin, cause god knows what goes on in that state,) look up the word DRAMA and you see a huge picture on Jade's scowling face. The black made her seem like some suicidal, goth chic, when really its purpose was just for "dramatic effect," as she so conveniently puts it. It's a pretty big price to pay, but I love Jade, I really do and I can't imagine not having her in my life.

Just when I thought my girlfriend was going to explode, I pulled into Cat's driveway. Jade had not been out of the car for four seconds when a giant, pink blur attacked her, nearly knocking her over.

"Oh Jade! Thank god you're here! You have no idea how much I have been _freaking_ out!" her hands waving like a sign language teacher on steroids as she tried to emphasize just how much she had been freaking out.

The two of them headed off into the house, leaving and Andre completely clueless as to what the hell was going on with Cat. I looked at my boy and gave him a shrug, and with him mirroring me, we headed into Cat's house.

**Andre POV**

Holy Lord.

Oh my-

Holy _Lord_.

That's literally the only thing I could get my head to say. I mean we've all been in Cat's house before, that's where we spend most of our weekends, but this was just… there were no words.

If Jade hadn't just ran up the stairs behind a stressing Cat, me and Beck probably walked in and walked right back out, not recognizing the house at all. I've been in this house a million times but I have never seen it like _this. _

There were clothes _everywhere,_ covering the couches, chairs, tables, and every square of floor space. I had never seen so much pink in my life, it looked like Cat's entire closet had thrown up all over the poor room.

I glanced at Beck and judging by his expression, he was just as confused. I shook my head and started to sort through the mess, leaping over dozens of shoes and purses, as I made my way to where the girls had disappeared to, with a fazed Beck behind me.

**A/N: Hey, super sorry this is sooooooo late! I've been super busy. **

**Btw. . . . I have no friggin idea how to write Andre's POV!**

**I understand it was terrible, I assure you I'm not just a horrible writer, I just have no idea how to write that. **

**So, yeah I should be updating everything soon :) **

**Thanks so much for everything!**

**Please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**DanceChic23**


	3. Getting Ready

**A/N: Okay this is probably gonna suck, just warning you now. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! :D **

**Jade POV**

I followed Cat up the stairs, and into her pink-to-the-point-of-nausea room. It was like she had a whole pack of bubble gum in her mouth, blew a bubble the size of mars, and it popped and exploded onto the walls and every square inch of space. It kinda made me want to punch something, but considering the closest punchable object would be a trembling Cat, I restrained myself.

She pushed her door open to reveal the remains of a tsunami. I could handle the mess she made downstairs, but this was seriously scary.

"Um… Cat?" I started, not wanting to make her stress anymore than she already was. I loved making people uncomfortable, but for my own personal survival I needed to keep her calm. I could hear the guys talking downstairs, god I was gonna kill Beck. It was going to be hard enough getting Cat ready in time, but doing it nicely, acting like a prissy girl, and being _extremely_ horny? This was going to be pure hell.

"Yeah, Jay?" she called from the closet. Oh Jesus, what was she doing? I followed her into her walk-in closet and I swear my eyes popped out of my head. She was standing in the center with her back to me, picking clothes up off the floor, inspecting for a few seconds, before tossing them behind her and picking up something else.

"Cat, aren't your parents gonna be mad you, like trashed their house?" I asked timidly, dodging the clothes she chucked towards me.

"Nah, they won't be back till Monday morning. I'll have time to clean before they get back. " she replied absentmindedly, as she analyzed a pink mini dress that made my stomach churn.

"Oh," I responded, pushing clothes out of my way to get closer to her, "Where did they go?" Now knowing Cat, I should have known that was a very, _very_ bad question to ask.

"They took my brother to some special doctor in Santa Monica. Apparently he has been having really bad stomach pains, I don't know. He has like these pinkish stretch marks all across his tummy. We had been repainting the fence, and I _told_ him not to eat the paint. He just never listens! Oh! Like this _one _time, he decided he wanted to-"

"Where are ya, Little Red?" Andre called from Cat's room. Thank god, what Cat's brother swallows and digests is not exactly something I enjoy hearing about.

"We're in here guys!" I called, I grabbed a whole bunch of clothes from the floor and started sorting them into piles.

"Whoa!" Beck exclaimed, walking into the closet with Andre behind him. "What the hell happened in here, Cat?" he asked stepping over piles of shoes, and narrowly avoiding slipping on a bunch of lipsticks.

"Ugh! This is pointless! I'll never be ready on time!" Cat groaned, clearly exasperated. If I hadn't been here to help her I would have been totally amused that her energy had run out.

"Cat, calm down." I instructed, "You'll be ready, and you'll look hot. Well, not as hot as me, but hey, we'll try." Andre rolled his eyes, and I could see a hint of lust in Beck's eyes. Well, as long as I'm helping Cat, I might as well entertain myself…

Cat however, did not look amused. "Jade! I'm serious! I need help!" she whined, and dropped all the clothes she had gathered in her arms on the floor, before crossing her arms and pouting.

"Alright, alright, alright. Calm your tits down. Andre, you go with Cat and help her clean her bedroom up a little so she'll have somewhere to get ready. Beck, you stay here with me and help me find her so something to wear."

"Come on, Little Red," Andre soothed, putting his arms around her shoulders loosely, and leading out into her bedroom. "It's all gonna be chill."

"Alright, I already started making piles of this disaster of a closet," I said, turning to Beck, and tossing a few pairs of jeans into the corner.

"And those piles would be…?" he trailed of before picking up a few shirts.

"That pile is the "Oh my freaking god I hate this with a passion." The one in the back is the "Don't wear unless you want to be dumped on the second date." The one you're standing next to is the "Ehh, okay, but not good enough pile." And the one by me is the "Fucking perfect, guaranteed second date pile."

"Is it coincidence that all the clothes in that pile are either black, or totally slutty? Well, slutty for Cat." He asked, pointing to the pile at my feet.

"If she wants another date she's gotta show some thigh and a _lot_ of cleavage." I told him, my tone adding a _duh_ at the end.

"Oh, really? And now you're suddenly an expert on clothes?" he questioned with a strong sense of disbelief in is voice.

"It's not rocket science, Beck. What did I wear on our first date?" I asked him, throwing a mini skirt that would leave nothing to the imagination at my feet.

"Well you looked like a total skank," he told me with a giant perverted smile on his face, "Not that I minded."

"Of course you didn't," I responded, rolling my eyes, "And look where we are now."

I heard his footsteps coming towards me, and the clothes in his hands hit the floor hit the floor. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me back against his chest, his fingers squeezing my hips.

"And where are we exactly?" he asked seductively, his lips at me ear, before taking my earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it gently. I bit back a moan. No, he's not gonna do this. I pushed him away reluctantly, rolling my eyes, trying to hide how hard my nipples had gotten through my t-shirt.

"Just find Cat a damn outfit, you moron," I told him, skillfully hiding the need in my voice.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." He held his hands up in mock surrender. Oh, it was so on.

**Beck POV**

Damn, this woman was going to kill me. I stared as she, _again_, bent over to grab more of Cat's clothes. We were almost done, and this five minute sorting job had resulted in one _huge _hard on. I better be getting some tonight or I swear I'll explode.

"You guys find anything yet?" Andre asked, stepping into the closet, snapping my eyes from my girlfriend's ass to him.

"Not really, where's Cat?" Jade asked, looking behind Andre.

"She's in the bathroom fixing her hair." He replied. Jade rolled her eyes and stomped out of the closet, all thoughts of clothes gone from her head.

"Cat! Don't even bother, I'm just gonna change it anyway!" she yelled in the direction of the bathroom. She grabbed Cat's makeup bag and started looking through it.

"Jade! Help me! It's all knotted!" Cat whined from somewhere in the hall. Jade groaned and headed out of the room. I smacked her ass on her way out. Hey, it was there, sue me.

"Really, Beck?" she said flatly, not bothering to turn around. I collapsed on the bed, grunting in frustration. Andre smirked, a knowing look on his face, as he sat in the chair next to Cat's window.

"Dude that girls got you _so_ whipped," he told me, chuckling evilly.

"I'm whipped because I enjoy having sex with Jade?" I asked disbelieving.

"No, well yes, but you just make it so blatantly obvious." He said, leaning back in the chair.

"If anyone's whipped it's you," I told him, sitting up, "Tori practically has you on a leash."

"Please, that Latina's got nothing on me," he said, raising his chin. "Besides Jade has you following her around on command."

"Just ask Tori out, man," I told him, wanting to get the conversation of Jade as soon as I could. Any thought or mention of her was not helping the current situation in my jeans.

"I can't. I'm just her friend, man. She doesn't like me that way." He said, looking away.

"Dude, are you kidding me? It's obvious she's into you."

"Whatever, man." He replied, clearly uncomfortable.

"Then again, I wouldn't mind if you _didn'_t ask her out," I trailed off, enjoying the naughty images in my head. "Jealous sex with Jade is awesome." I finished after seeing his confused look.

"Well I didn't need that mental image floating around in my brain." He complained with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry, man. But, god, all her possiveness and lust and just god." I through my hand over my face and tried to focus on something else besides Jade.

"Well said." Andre replied, annoyed.

"Cat, calm down." Jade demanded, walking back into the room. "I'll fix it after!"

"But Jade!" Cat pouted, following Jade, her hair now in a messy bun on the top of her head. "I need to look amazing!"

"And you will! Now go sit down on the bed," she instructed clearly annoyed. Damn, she's hot when she's annoyed. No, Beck stop, not now. I moved over so Cat could sit next to me, and patted her arm gently. Jade walked across the room and went through some bag sitting on Cat's dresser. She pulled out tweezers and walk over to us.

"Okay," Jade started, clearly thinking hard. "I need both of you now. Andre, you hold her arms down and Beck keep your hand over her mouth and I don't care how many times she bites you, keep it there." Said my extremely sensitive girlfriend.

"Um, why?" Andre asked, getting up and walking over to the three of us.

"Yeah, I don't enjoy being bitten!" I added, extremely lackadaisical about what I had to do, then again only part of that was true. Jade could do some pretty sexy things with her teeth…focus Beck. Cat whimpered, looking scared.

"Because this is gonna hurt like hell." Jade said, her voice even. Andre grabbed Cat's wrists and I placed my palm over Cat's mouth as Jade inched the tweezers towards Cat's forehead.

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the little cliffhanger! **

**I felt it was dragging on forever. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Btw: I posted a new 13 the Musical fic and I reallyyyy need comments/reviews on it!**

**You don't have to have seen the play, because I didn't and it's pretty easy to follow. So, yeah check it out. **

**Review!**

**-DanceChic23**


	4. Fighting Solves Nothing

**A/N: Alright, I'm back. Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'm not entirely sure how much longer to make this story… This is kind of a mess… I wasn't really sure where to go with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vicTORIous. I'm sure we have been over this, it's a tragedy, I know. **

"Ah!" Cat screeched as she twitched violently, once again. "No! Jade! It hurtssssss" she whimpered.

"Cat! Do you want to have two caterpillars on your face while you're on your date?" I demanded, totally fed up with her screaming.

"No…" she answered hesitantly, shrinking back.

"Good, now stay still." I told her as I once again placed the tweezers on her brow.

"C'mon, Jade. The girl's eyebrows are fine." Andre reasoned, clearly tired of holding Cat down and a look at Beck told me he was too.

"Oh yeah, I should totally listen to you on relationship advice, Andre." I told him bitchily, "You're just madly in love with someone who doesn't know you exist."

"Dammit, Beck!" Andre exclaimed, punching Beck in the arm, "is it so impossible for you not to tell your girlfriend everything?"

"I didn't tell her!" Beck responded.

"Oh honey," I started, giving Andre my signature smirk, "he didn't have to tell me, I already knew. You're so obvious."

"What? I am not!"

"Dude you so are!"

"You're just mad Tori kissed Beck!"

"I have every right to be! Just be glad I only poured coffee on head, and didn't punch her out right there!"

"Will someone please just tweeze my eyebrows now?"

"Beck, I told you to cover her mouth!"

"I did but she keeps bit- Damn Cat! Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"He- Hey! Let's not bug out here people!" Andre said, breaking the arguing, "Let's just get cat ready."

"I'm sorry, when did this become plural? Cat called me to help her, so she would look hot for her date, not desperate." I smirked. "Not that I would expect you to know how to _not_ look desperate."

"Yeah, well I figured I should help, so ya know, she wouldn't look like a whore." Andre smirked back. "Not that I would expect you to know how to _not_ look like a whore." Right as I was about to smack him, Beck spoke up.

"Don't call my girl a whore, man" Beck glared at Andre, obvious anger in his eyes. Well, it's about damn time he stood up for me.

"Beck, she's being a total bit-"

"You say bitch, and I swear I'm breaking your jaw." I looked at Beck in total shock. He hardly defends me let alone threatens to punch people, let alone _Andre_.

"Man, calm down." Andre said putting his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean it."

"Why can't you just deal with the fact that I'm dating her and you're not?" Beck challenged, standing up in front of Andre.

"You think that's what this is about?" Andre questioned, standing up as well, "You think I would really get all worked up over some slut?"

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?" I snapped, pushing Beck out of the way so I could square off with Andre, "You're the one obsessing over some slutty tramp that goes around making out with other people's boyfriends!"

"And yet everyone still likes Tori a hell of a lot more than they like you," Andre sneered at me. Is he stupid? Does he seriously want his internal organs lying on the ground next to him? I can kill him blindfolded and he is standing here calling me a slut. Idiot.

"That's only because everyone is convinced she is so fucking perfect! They have no idea how much of a whore she really is!"

"Aw Jade, is that what Beck tells you? Don't believe everything he says, sweetheart," Andre smirked, and right before I could get my hands around his throat, Beck's fist came flying through the air and collided with Andre's jaw. Andre went flying backwards, as Beck shook out his hand.

"Oh my god, Andre!" Cat shouted and ran over to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Little Red, I'm good. What the hell, man?" Andre shouted at Beck.

"I told you Andre, don't mess with my girl," Beck replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"This is insane! Can we stop fighting please?" Cat asked, her brown eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, sorry, Cat." I mumbled, apologizes not being my strong point, plus I was also extremely turned on about what just happened. "I picked clothes out for you they're on the shelf in the closet."

"Kay, kay" she smiled and skipped into the closet, a huge smile on her face.

I shook my head and turned to face Andre and Beck. Well, this is even more awkward then before, and I didn't think that was possible.

I threw myself on the bed, completely exhausted. As much as I loved the drama of fighting, it took a lot out of me, plus being nice to Cat had its physical downsides. I felt Beck sit down next to me, and take my hand.

"Look Beck, I swear I didn't mean anything, I just-" Andre started, one hand running through his dreads, shaking his head speechlessly.

"Nah, man. I get it." Beck said, shrugging, "Sorry about your face."

"It's cool, if Tori were Jade I would have done the same thing."

"If Tori were Jade I would be extremely scared and question what kind of freakish world we live in." Beck and Andre laughed, friends again. Ugh, they make me sick. Girls don't do that! Girls hate each other for the rest of eternity and make it a personal goal to make the other's life a complete living hell, and Beck just punched his best friend in the face and twenty seconds later their cool again. What the fuck?

"Dude, could you imagine?" Andre laughed.

"Hey! I'm right here." I growled, only making them laugh harder. Beck seeing the clear annoyance in my eyes leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Jade!" Cat screamed whispered from the closet doorway, "I can't wear that!"

"Why not, Cat?" I sighed, like really? I can't just do one thing without being questioned.

"_Because_! It's inappropriate." Her voice getting lower with each word. I could hear Beck and Andre chuckling behind me, as Cat's cheeks turned red.

"Cat it is not! Just wear it, okay? You'll look good, I promise." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I don't want to look like a hooker!" she pouted, before heading back into the closet. The three of us laughing at the words coming out of Cat's mouth.

"You won't Cat," I said reassuringly.

"Okay…" she trailed off, unsure. "I'll do my hair and makeup in there too," she said over her shoulder as she walked back in the closet.

"I'm just gonna touch it up when you get out." I called after her.

"Kay, kay!" she yelled cheerfully through the closed door.

"Hey, where is this Danny kid taking her anyway?" Andre asked, settling back into his chair, scrolling through his phone.

"She said they were going to the movies." I answered. "Probably going to see that crappy love story that just came out."

"Well, yeah, Jade. That's usually what people do on dates." Andre told me, speaking slowly like I was retarded. Guys just don't get it.

"Not on first dates, you idiot," I answered, continuing when he gave me a questioning look, "He needs to take her to a scary movie so every time something happens she can jump into his lap, and half an hour later their fucking in the back corner of the theater." My voice implying a '_duh_' at the end.

Beck just shook his head silently, while Andre looked at Beck with an understanding look. "I will never question why you date her again." Andre said calmly. Beck just snorting in response, and placing his hand on my thigh.

The short mini silence was interrupted by Andre sighing and groaning. "What am I gonna do about Tori?" he asked helplessly.

"Choke her? Poison her? Shoot her? Hang her? Torture her? Feed her to wild animals? Kill her family? Pull her vocal chords out? Tie her to train tracks? Superglue her to the highway during rush hour? Attach an anchor to her feet and drop her in the middle of the ocean? Trip her down the stairs? Push her off a balcony? Use her as a dart board? Cut off her airways?" I listed off every daydream I had ever had of Tori dying, stopping when I got looks of annoyance and concern.

"What is wrong with you?" Beck asked. I snorted, he knew what was wrong with me and he also knew that if he kept rubbing his hand all over my thigh I was going to lose it.

"What? They are just suggestions." I said defensively.

"Yeah… I don't think so, Jade." Andre said, rolling his eyes. "You know what this is so stupid. I'm going to go call her and ask her out." He got up and walked out of the room, dialing the number on the way out. I rolled my eyes; he has fallen so hard for her.

"That's good, they're good together." Beck said, watching Andre leave. His hand moved further up my thigh until it was resting on my hip, his other hand grabbing my other hip, and pulling me into his lap.

"Thank you," I murmured, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

"For what, baby?"

"Punching Andre," I said smiling.

"Babe, I tell you all the time, I'd anything for you. Anyone calls you a whore and trust me, there ass is mine. If it wasn't Andre he would have been a bloody mess on the floor." He kissed my hair and hugged me tighter to him.

I turned until I was straddling him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"Well, I might have to start paying people to call me a whore, seeing you punch Andre was literally the sexiest fucking thing ever." I said seductively, kissing his neck.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmmm," I continued biting and sucking on his neck, my tongue licking every inch of available skin, smirking when he moaned. "You have no idea how turned I was," I bit down right where his neck meets his shoulder, loving when squeezed my hips again in encouragement, "you make me so hot, babe. You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do," he said huskily, his hand sliding down my shorts and thong, and began rubbing my clit teasingly. I bit back down on his shoulder to hold back a moan as his fingers slowly entered me. Not being able to hold it in any longer, I moaned, my nails digging into his shoulder blades.

"You like that don't you, you dirty little girl?" he smirked at me, adding a second finger in me. "You like it when I finger you like this. You like it when I slide my fingers in and out you. You like it when I do _this_?" adding a third finger inside of me, and began nibbling on my ear.

"_Fuck_ yessss," I moaned, arching into him. His lips moved down to my collarbone, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses all over. "_Beckkkkk_" I moaned, I was so close to my release.

"You're so sexy, Jade," His lips came crashing down on mine, his tongue exploring my mouth. We were so absorbed in each other, I didn't hear the closet door open, or Cat's footstep until it was too late.

"So, how do you think this look- Oh my god!"

**A/N: Alright well, this was… disappointing? Embarrassing? I hated it.**

**Everyone was wayyyyy too OOC and it was just poorly written. **

**But that's just me! **

**Review!**

**Love,**

**DanceChic12**


	5. Why Can't That Be Me?

**A/N: Alright people, I'm not entirely sure how much longer to make this story.**

**I don't know whether or not to end the story after Cat's date, or to continue after Tori kisses Danny. . . **

**I don't know, you tell me what you want. **

**Well, this chapter might be awkward… I'm not sure how to write the whole Cat walking in on Jade and Beck's um… moment. Suggestions are welcome.**

**So yeah, I'm gonna skip over that for now and rewind to when Cat walks into her closet to get ready. This is her thoughts on what has happened so far, and just thoughts on her whole life. Enjoy looking into Cat's head. **

**Btw, slight **_**Rex Dies, Twilight, Sesame Street **_**and**_** Titanic**_** reference in there, sorry I couldn't resist. **

**And also there is a bit of angst in this one, I apologize. **

**. . . . . **

**Cat's POV**

I walked into my closet and sighed. This day was not turning out the way I planned. What started out as a day filled with happiness and unicorns and cupcakes, was ending with sad rainbows and squished butterflies and arguments. Why can't everyone get along?

I get why Beck was mad, I really do. I'm not as silly as some people may think. I understand sexual references and I get what a… what a… a… _whore_ is. Oh! Like this one time I was over at my Aunt's house on the third Tuesday of April and since it was only two days after, the smell of chicken fat was still fresh in the air… So, anyway I was looking for my cousin Layla and I went upstairs to her bedroom, and the door was half open and there she was with her boyfriend… um… you see she was uh… well let's just say some clothing was missing and there was _a lot_ of touching. So that was just traumatizing and so then I went to talk to brother who was eating cereal and I couldn't understand why he- whoa! Focus Cat you were telling a story.

So yeah, I get it. Beck and Jade are superly close! Like inseparable! Their like Bella and Edward, Rose and Jack, Bert and Ernie! There is no stopping their love. I stood up on my tippy toes to reach the clothes Jade left for me on the shelf, they were um, pretty I guess. Not pink, but hey, Jade picked them out. I slipped on the skinny jeans and started to pull the shirt over my head.

What I don't get was why Andre would want to be so mean! I know he likes Tori, and I get its hard on him but he's never mean! He's like the sun, full of happiness and smiles and his music is always so dancey and peppy, but now he's like a sad little lovesick puppy and it just breaks my heart.

If only him and Tori could work things out! I mean I have talked to her about it and I know she likes him too, but shhhh! It's a secret! I love Jade like my own sister and I'm dying to tell her, but I can't because Tori told me, and I quote, "if Jade ever found out I liked Andre she would use it to ruin my life and she ruins it enough already," so, yeah. I swore to Tori I would never, ever tell Jade unless Tori said it was okay.

I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled the elastic out of my hair, having it fall on my shoulders. I gently brushed through the cake colored hair, wincing when it pulled at the roots. I was excited for tonight. Excited, and nervous. But also happy. But still anxious. Grrrrr! I don't know what I'm feeling! This is so frustrating.

I really want things to work out between me and Daniel. Jade has Beck and though she hides it, I know she's happy. Tori and Andre are constantly flirting and she's always happy. I want to be happy too. And not the happy I am every day, I mean like _real_ happy.

I want someone to be there for me. Jade usually was there, but her whole world is Beck. Tori and Andre try and be there but always get distracted by the other and I can't talk to Robbie without Rex budding in and no one likes to be insulted by a puppet.

I can't complain to anyone, because I'm happy and happy girls don't complain. I rolled up my shirt to the bottom of my bra, revealing my bare ribs. I ran my fingers across the jagged bones and felt nothing but disgust and pain. My whole life I had wanted someone to love me. I had watched Jade fall in love so many times until she finally found the one she was meant to be with. I tried changing, tried morphing myself into what every guy wants: A skinny girl.

Sticking your index finger down your throat before you digest your food isn't nearly as elegant as it sounds, but it was the price I was willing to pay for having someone need me. I weighed ninety pounds, thirty five pounds under the average for my height. Guys only have one thing on their minds, getting you in bed as fast as possible. So I did the one thing I knew I had to do.

I threw out all my turtlenecks, all my knee length skirts, all my high neckline shirts. And replaced them with things that I knew would work better. Things like miniskirts I knew would flash half of California, tank tops with necklines that plunged down to my belly button and thongs that would be visible on my hip, the strap peeking out of my jeans. It didn't feel good and I felt dirty and exposed and wrong. But that's what guys like, and the constant staring and winks and whistles weren't exactly a blow to my ego either.

I knew changing my clothes wouldn't be enough to get noticed. I couldn't be the sweet shy girl I was when I was nine. I had to be the girl guys wanted. I had to be the one guys thought they could fool into their pants. I had to be_ dumb_.

I stopped hiding behind everyone and began being more outspoken and outgoing. I didn't hide my voice from the world; I spoke animatedly in every conversation I was a part of. I begin giggling more often and saying sillier things. I dyed my hair the color of eggs, flour, milk, and blood red food coloring combined. I acted as naive as possible and it _worked_.

It worked. I had guys watching me, and talking to me. I had people who cared. I had friends that were always with me. People were intrigued by my positivity and optimism. I knew who I was and who I painted myself to be.

What I didn't count on happening was losing myself. Say I'm pathetic as much as you please, but acting like someone else changes you as a person. You start thinking differently, and stop acting like the real you. The real you slips away like sand between the fists you made around your reality. Oh, nice metaphor Cat! That was really good, you sounded very sma- Ugh! See what I mean? The real me never had internal conversations with itself. I have lost myself and the ditzy, giggly, girly, Cat has taken over. I am bulimic, and lost, and clueless, and _scared_.

Jade knows. Jade's always known. She also knows telling me to stop only makes me want to do it even more. Not like she's perfect either. We both have our secrets, but then again who doesn't? Our secrets just happen to be darker than other people's and we each know the other better than our self. She was one of the very few people who liked me before I changed. We have been through everything together.

We both grew up together, we realized boys didn't have cooties, and learned how to shop for bras and discovering why we had warm, red liquid running between our legs once a month. We tried out for Broadway together, swearing we wouldn't take the role unless we both got one. We shared a dressing room, and went through the joys of our fifteen minutes of fame. We came back and went through the anxiety of waiting to receive our Hollywood Arts acceptance letters. We both shared our insecurities, our fears, and our laughs.

We've helped each other through every struggle, obstacle, and heartache. I was there for every fight her and Beck had that sent her into a hysterical breakdown. I was there for her when her mother hit her for the first time. I was there for her when she needed someone to help her cleanup the bloody mess in the bathroom that came from her wrists.

She was there for me when I put my perfectly manicured finger down my throat for the first time and I needed someone to hold my hair back. She was there for me each time I let my second self take completely over and needed a severe reality check. She was there for me when I couldn't stand being alone any longer.

She was everything I needed, and I was everything she needed. We knew how to even each other out, and knew when the other had had enough and needed to get as far away from everyone else as quickly as possible. We would always cherish the all nighters, staying up to watch movies and talking absolutely nothing except graduating and stepping on a plan the next day and heading to New York City to do the one thing we were born to do. We completed each other.

Our friendship was more complex than anyone could ever understand, not Beck, and definitely not Tori. Don't get me wrong I really like Tori, but she would never get me the way Jade did. She believed the lies everyone else did, and never thought or cared enough to see through it. Jade was my sister, my twin, she was just as screwed up as I was and I knew we would be forever close. When it was just me and her and I knew there was no one that could judge me, I could somehow represent the girl I used to be, and she could be the insecure, scared girl she was, as well. It was perfect.

This was why I felt so horrible about hating her. Hating her so strongly, it made me sick. Sick to my stomach. I loved her like my own sister, and would do anything for her, but it didn't stop the pain and the hatred and the envious churning in my stomach every time I saw her and Beck together. The sick, pure, jealousy that leaked into my veins like acid each time I saw them. They made me sick. Sick to my stomach, sick with jealousy, sick with want, sick with pure _need_.

She knew it bothered me, but she had no one idea how badly it killed me inside each time I saw him kiss her, hold her, touch her, make_ love_ to her. How I was alone and all by myself and she was off with the one who would do anything for her. The one who would waste two and a half years of his life with some bitch that would just leave him the minute graduation day came. The one who put up with crying, and violence, and rebellion, and aggression, and overreactions. The one who would punch his own best friend to defend her.

It didn't change anything. She was still my best friend and I still needed her and loved her.

I just have an overwhelming rush of hatred every time I see them looking into each other's eyes like the sappy people they are, like their lives are fucking complete and there is nothing left o search for. I just have a slight feeling of acidic happiness and arrogance when her mascara is staining my shirt as she cries on my shoulder after he dumps her. I just have the slightest bit of difficulty holding in my smirk when he says hurtful and cruel things to her during some stupid fight over some stupid slut he was looking at, and even though I know he'll spend hours apologizing for it later, it's still the highlight of my day.

We all have our secrets. We all have things we don't want anyone to know. It just so happens the biggest secret I have is how much I hate my best friend.

It just wasn't fair how someone as mean and heartless as Jade could keep someone as loving and perfect as Beck. How someone clueless girl like Tori could win her way into the top performing arts school in the country because her sister's tongue got swollen, and she has Andre following her around like some desperate twelve year old. How someone as lost as me just needs someone there to say that it's going to be okay and I can't even get that.

Once my hair had not a single fly away, and was lying perfectly straight on around my face, I started to apply my makeup. Makeup was a beautiful, beautiful thing. It could hide all your imperfections as they developed and only reveal to people the person you wanted them to see. What an amazing creation it is.

I quickly applied as much as I could fit on my heart shaped face and mentally prepared to face everyone again. My angst filled thoughts had put me a mood, a mood that would make me seem very un-Cat like. I pushed all thoughts aside and gave the full length mirror my best smile. Deeply breathing and nodding my head, I grabbed the doorknob and made my way out into my bedroom.

"So, how do you think this look- Oh my god! " I stopped dead in my tracks and I swear I almost fainted. The image of Beck and Jade clouded in my head. The image of her tongue in his mouth, his hand in her shorts and the sound of their moaning and need and love.

The sight of something I'll never have, and the soundtrack of what I'll never get. The only three words I can form into my head are _Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: Okay wow, I didn't realize how full of angst I was until I reread this. **

**Sorry I know Cat's OOC but c'mon even the happiest of people have their secrets. **

**Please, please, please PM or review me suggestions on how to write the next chapter without making it extremely awkward to read. **

**Oh and btw, I added a new poll on the next angst oneshot I'm writing please vote. **

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**

**P.s.- For those of you that haven't realized, I changed my pen name to ****LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken.**


	6. AN: Very Important! I'm So Very Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the misunderstandings…**

**I have gotten literally dozens of PMs and a couple reviews freaking out about Jade dumping Beck at graduation.**

**I LOVE BADE SO FRIGGIN MUCH! I would never break them up! Especially in this fic, when their like really horny. **

**That was just Cat's POV because she wants someone to love her, and she sees how happy Beck and Jade are and doesn't truly believe Jade loves and deserves him. **

**Jade and Beck will be together forever. Cat's chapter was angsty and I apologize for the misconception.**

**But please, please, please stop flooding my inbox in an angry protest. They are not breaking up. **

**Review with questions on anything. **

**Lots of Love,**

**LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	7. A Fight That Puts Jersey Shore To Shame

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the little tease, last chapter. So, this is pretty much the best I can do at 2 in the morning. Enjoy. **

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**Jade POV**

"So, how do you think this look- Oh my god!" I broke away from Beck and snapped my head around to face Cat. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked completely shocked. But hey, I would too, if I walked in on my two best friends finger fucking on her bed. I slowly slide off of Beck and stood up, trying to fix my shirt back into place slyly. Damn this couldn't get more awkward.

"Oh, hey. Um, you look good." Wow Jade, very smooth, way to ease the awkward.

"Thanks." She replied quietly, avoiding eye contact. I could tell she needed to talk. Shit, this isn't gonna end well.

"Um, Beck why don't you go find Andre and see what he's doing, and I'll help Cat with touch-ups?" I said in my sweetest voice possible. Cat looked like she was about too faint, and my bitchy-ness wouldn't help her stay on her feet.

"Sure," he replied and silently slipped out of the room. I gave Cat a small smile before walking over to her dresser. She had every can, bottle, tube, case, and jar of beauty products in every brand, all claiming to make a person more beautiful while "coincidently" costing you eight thousand dollars.

She sat in the chair that was directly in front of the mirror. Her hair was pin straight, and sprayed expertly. I combed through it a couple times and sprayed some spray in the back for maximum hold and to avoid frizz that would be caused by the theater seat in the movies. The silence dragged on, I knew she wanted to say something, and if I knew Cat at all, it wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Your hair looks nice," I said simply, trying to ease the never-ending tension. "You did a really good job."

Her smile light up her face, but her eyes remained emotionless. "Thanks, Jadey." She said with false cheer. I checked her makeup, she did pretty a good job. She used a lot less than I did, but she wasn't the same person I was. Her foundation was blended perfectly, and her blush was on just enough to give her a natural glow. Her eyes were coated in a golds and browns, shaded wonderfully into one shade. Her lashes were bare, and her lips just a nude shade.

"Do you mind if I add a little to your eyes? It'll make them pop a little more." I asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend her in such a tense atmosphere.

"Sure," she smiled, "I trust you." She responded. There was something in her voice, something acidic. Betrayal? Anger? It was sarcastic, almost. She wasn't okay. Something is going on in her head. Besides, that's the only time Cat is only ever really, truly quiet, when she's fighting a battle inside her head. I looked up to her eyes, which were looking down at her hands.

I grabbed her chin with my index finger, and gently lifted her head up, catching her eyes for a split second. In that second, I saw everything. Pain, raw, intense, severe, pain. Like she was fighting inner demons this very moment. Her eyes strayed from mine, as I continued to stare into her face. She looked older, almost. Like she was exasperated, and tired and so, so, so sick of everything.

I knew it bothered her that she was the only one without someone to love, but c'mon, she has to know we _all _love _her_. The expression seeping into her skin told a different story. I picked up the eyeliner and swept a line across the bottom of her lids, slightly thicker than she would normally wear.

It was so typical Cat. To be hurting so deeply and intensely and to hide it all in and show the world her false happiness and fake joy. When I got upset, half of California knew about it, but Cat couldn't do that. God forbid she actually acts like herself for two minutes.

I picked up the mascara to coat her lashes, before looking into her eyes and realize I was the only person to see the raw emotion there. The only one that could tell what was wrong, and the only one that knew _why_. I knew why she wore so much makeup and pasted a faux smile on her face each day, she wanted to hide, to cover up each and every one of her insecurities.

I didn't think it would kill her to leave one thing uncovered, so I put the mascara back into the pile of makeup and with shaky hands grabbed the lip gloss from the pile. It was pinkish shade, very light, nude almost. I slowly applied it to her quivering lips and realized she was trying to hold on tears.

I needed to know what was wrong with her, I knew from experience having her keep these little episodes locked inside never helped her, and trust me, I haven't seen her this screwed up in a long time. I threw down the lip gloss and placed my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Cat, what's wrong? Why are you so sa-"

"I never will be as good as you, will I Jade?" She said quietly, almost as if she didn't want me to hear. I swear my heart just broke. What did she say? I tried to look at her face, but she had turned away from me, no doubt trying to hold back tears.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" I asked shocked, I mean, _really_? Where the hell did this come from?

"Oh please, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." She snapped, in the most bitter voice I have ever heard her use in my entire life. "You've always done better than me! At _everything_, I don't even bother trying anymore, because it's pointless, you'll just win everything. Like you always do."

"Cat, stop it. You know that's not true." I tried to comfort her, but this was a side I had never seen of Cat. Every time she had gotten like this- all dark and twisted, it had always been directed towards someone else, never me.

"But it is! Think about it Jade! We both auditioned for _13 the Musical_ and you had a part in almost every song and were practically a goddamn lead, and I had what like three lines in the whole thing? Then _Uptown, Downtown_ came and you got the role next to the lead and I didn't even make it! Not even as an _understudy_! You've always been a better actress! A better dancer, a better singer! Singing is my thing Jade, the one thing I'm good at and you can't even let me have that," she finished quietly, her voice shaking, finally defeated she collapsed on the bed in a sea of silent sobs she refused to let me see.

What the fuck just happened? I have _never_ seen Cat like this, what do I say? I don't know what to do. Is that _really _how she feels?

"Cat you're an amazing singer, and dancer, and actress. Where the hell is this coming from? Have you always felt like this?" I asked hesitantly. I sat on the dresser, too afraid that if I tried to get any closer to her she might go off again.

"Please, Jade. You would have known if you cared about me at all." She said bitterly, glaring at me through her damp lashes, her eyes full of hatred.

"Cat, how can you say that? Of course I care about you!" I told her strongly, was she crazy? Does she think I devote every second of my life to every girl I meet? Does she seriously think I would waste my Saturday picking out clothes and doing any random girls hair and makeup?

"No. You used to care about me." She stood up, wiping her tears away furiously. "Until that goddamn son of a bitch you call a boyfriend came and ruined everything."

"Beck? You think because I'm dating Beck I don't care about you?" I asked disbelievingly. I opened my mouth to let a lecture begin, but couldn't force it out. I had no idea what to say to this. I was in shock, this isn't the Cat I knew. I finally pushed out the words that were caught in my throat and continued in a raspy voice, seeing her like this was causing unwanted tears to form.

"Catarina, you know perfectly well how much I care about you. You are like my fucking sister! How could you even think I don't care about you?" I wiped a tear away that threatened to fall down my cheek, having her see my tears would only make things worse.

"How could I think that?" she questioned, teeth clenched. "How could I think that?" her voice getting louder with every word. "Maybe because ever since you started dating that bastard I have barely ever seen you and if I do all you talk about is how much you want to suck his dick off!" The anger began boiling in my veins, my niceness could only last so long.

"You bitch! Don't you dare bring Beck this! He has nothing to do with it, this is between you and me." My eyes glared at her disheveled body, but hers just glared right back.

"You and me? There is no you and me anymore, Jade. You killed it the minute you started dating Beck." She told me bitterly, her voice barely audible. I shook my head, and laughed slightly, a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

"You never could just be happy for me Cat, could you?" I asked sourly. "Besides whenever I come to you after a breakup, all you ever do is _beg_ me not to get back together with him." I knew I was crossing over into dangerous territory, but I was too pissed that this point to care. "You're just _jealous_."

And with that, Cat threw herself at me, with nothing but hatred in her eyes**. **

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Beck POV (slight flashback to when Beck left Cat's room)**

**. **

**..**

**.**

I walked out of the door, grateful to be out of the tension. I haven't felt that much awkwardness since the car ride home from school after I kissed Tori in improve. Of course, that ended in _a lot_ more violence.

I could still feel Jade's warm wetness on my fingers, and still feel her lips lingering on mine. She was so beautiful. As much as I loved, and _very _strongly needed, those few minutes with Jade, I'm pretty sure I would feel like an ass around Cat later. I shook my head and tried to clear the thoughts from my head. Having a boner right now, wouldn't help anything.

I walked down the stairs to find Andre talking on his phone.

"Alright, Tor. Yeah, sounds good. Okay, see ya in a few." He said into the phone. Huh, he actually called her. I'm not stupid enough to doubt the obvious love he has for her, but I know Andre, and her takes his friendships like insanely seriously and I knew it would be hard for him to make the switch for him and Tori.

I walked over to him, and flopped down on the couch next to him, pushing a jacket out of the way. "So what's up with you and Tori, man?" I tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible.

"Dude, I don't even know." He sighed, "I just talked to her and I'm gonna go over there and talk to her for a little bit, maybe see if I can tell her." He threw his phone onto the other couch, having it land in a pile of tank tops.

"Well, that's good, man." I tried to tell him. "She deserves to know, ya know?"

"Nah, I know. It's just gonna be as awkward as hell." He said shaking his head, chuckling lightly under his breath.

"Dre, I just lived through the most awkward thing in the history of mankind. And now Jade is up there dealing with it, trust me, you'll be fine." I told him. Poor Jade, ah well, karma's a bitch. Maybe next time she'll think twice about being so possessive. I sighed, no, she won't.

"Oh god, what did you do?" he asked, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Nothing!" I said defensively, rolling my eyes when he raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Cat maybe, might have, sort of walked in on us…" my voice trailed off as I avoided all eye contact with him.

"Walked in on you doing what?" he asked tauntingly, his lips beginning to turn into a smirk that could go head to head with Jade.

"She was in my lap, okay?" I answered, not wanting to discuss this with him. "And my tongue _might _have been down her throat," I shifted a little bit, angling myself so I wouldn't have to look at him, "and I _might_ have been fingering her…" I could feel my face burning up.

"You what?" he was full on laughing now, clutching his stomach, as he hunched over the arm of the couch and laughed his ass off."

"That's great, nice to see my pain amuses you man." I said sarcastically, punching him in the arm.

"Sorry, Beck. But, god, Cat walked in our you finger fucking your girlfriend?" I gave a very, very unamused look that clearly stated 'yes.' "Ah, sucks for you brother."

"Wasn't the best moment of my life," I said, putting my head against the back of the couch and closing my eyes, trying to put this unholy thing behind me.

We both settled into silence, when two bloodcurdling screams made us both jump.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**A/N: Alright well, sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**Up next: Bitch Fight!**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	8. Emotional Pain Conquers Physical Pain

_Punch_

_Scratch_

_Smack_

_Push_

_Slap_

_Pull_

_Scream_

_Bite_

_Kick_

_Tug_

My vision was blurred as hair and everything that was reachable was thrown. Cat had leaped at me, her fists flailing. Normally I would have pushed her off of me and refused to hurt someone as delicate as Cat, but I can't take what she said sitting down. I don't care how important she is to me, no one talks shit about Beck.

My nails dug into her flesh, while her hands tugged at my hair. She's a better fighter than anyone would guess, but the pain was a minority. She wasn't fighting me to hurt me, and I would never dream of hurting her, but we both needed to get our anger out and unfortunately our targets were the faces of the girl we love the most.

Right before I could punch her ribs again, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me away from the thrashing girl. I felt a slight sense of relief wash over me as the pain was gone, but that was soon replaced by the warm red liquid gliding down my cheek. I looked over at Cat, she was thrashing in Andre's arms violently, his expression was one of shock, not believing Cat could possess the hatred that she held in her eyes. Her eye was swollen and I silently congratulated myself, that was definitely gonna be a black eye tomorrow. Her nose was pretty busted up and her shirt was damp with blood. Huh, maybe I should have gone easier on her ribs. Ah, well.

I could feel blood running down my face and tried opening my mouth. Nothing but excruciating pain. Dammit, dumb bitch broke my jaw. Beck was still holding me to his chest

"What the hell is going on here?" Andre shouted, tightening his grip when Cat tried to get out of his grasp.

"Ask the psychopath!" I shouted venomously towards Cat. She just growled at me and thrashed harder against Andres arms. Did she just seriously growl at me?

"Jade, what the fuck happened?" Beck asked, letting go of me. I turned to face him. "We heard screaming and we come up here to see you two trying to kill each other."

"It's not my fault! She tried to strangle me." I replied offended, of course he naturally thought that I started it. I turned and faced Cat again, she was still trying to get out of Andre's arms.

"What? Is that true Lil Red?" Andre asked, pulling her closer.

"Yes it's true!" She shouted, clawing and scratching at his arms. "I wanna kill her! I wanna kill her! I wanna kill her! I wanna kill her!"

Cat continued to chant while Andre asked "Why, Cat? What happened?"

She stopped thrashing and froze, black tears running down her flushed face. She collapsed on the floor and broke down hysterically. Her shoulders were shaking as the sobs echoed through her body. She was in a bloody, shaking, tear filled mess. I wanted to reach out and pull her into my arms but I was in too much shock to breathe, let alone run over to her.

Andre bent down and tried to help her up, but she wasn't moving. Her lips were moving, but she choked on her words. He shook her slightly as she tried to spit her words out. Beck slipped his hand into mine and looked at me worriedly. I shrugged weakly and tried to calm my breathing.

"C'mon Lil Red, why would you do that to Jade?" Andre whispered softly. She was now in his lap, his shirt quickly becoming stained with tears, mascara and blood.

"I- I wan- I wanted- I wanted her to-" another sob pulsed through her small body, cutting off her words.

"You wanted her to what Cat?" Beck asked, leaning in, his grip on my hand tightening.

Her hyperventilating turned into deep breaths and she said tearfully, "I want her to feel the same pain I do."

My heart just shattered in my chest.

**A/N: Alright I know it's short, and I have the next chapter written and edited already, but I'm not updating until I get 15 reviews!**

**That's right 15.**

**So review people!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	9. When All You've Known Is A Lie

_Her hyperventilating turned into deep breaths and she said tearfully, "I want her to feel the same pain I do."_

_My heart just shattered in my chest. _

My breathing stopped as I spun on my heel and fled from the room, leaving Cat's sobs behind me. I flew down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, my hands gripping the island like it was my sanity. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to escape my lashes.

The pain she feels. Did she really think my heart wasn't in agony watching that? Cat had always been my rock, the one I could trust to be there with open arms. Beck was great, but we fight and scream and hurt each other and break up. He isn't always there, and there was a huge time before I even met him that Cat was there.

My head pounded, the room was spinning and the walls were moving. The tears fell to my displeasure, stinging and leaving a strong trail across my cheek. I could hear my pulse behind my ears. It was magnified to the point that it was the only sound my ear drums were willing to hear. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to make the sick feeling seize.

I heard the footsteps going down the stairs and gripped the island even tighter, my knuckles turning a sickly color that only a corpse could possess. Beck wrapped his warm arms around my waist and leaned into me, kissing my hair. I tried to hold it all in, but I just couldn't. I couldn't stand here, having Beck hold me and know that I'm the reason Cat is so screwed up. As much as I loved him, she was my sister. Chicks before dicks. I internally smiled at the expression me and her used to live by. But now we didn't because I let my life revolve around Beck and now she's a mess and I don't know how to fix this besides choosing sides.

No, I can't choose, I love them both. I can't. I won't. The tears escaped even harder as I cried out in frustration and misery and pain and loneliness and confusion and need. I hunched over the counter and sobbed, the edge digging into my sore abs, and my tears leaking onto the marble.

Beck grabbed me tightly and forced me up. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him no matter how hardly I flailed against him. No, no, I can't be near him. He's the reason Cat's hurting. But I love him so much and I need him. But Cat needs you. My bipolar bickering continued in my head. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tighter than I ever have. I sobbed into his neck, and held onto him like the lifeline he was.

He held me back just as tight, his arms winding themselves around my waist, his cheek resting on the top of my head. I cried harder than I have in a long time, letting all of my fears wash out in my tears. He only gripped me tighter. This felt wrong, I should be in Cat's arms having us comfort each other, not standing here with the reason she hates me.

The last hour relayed itself in my head, every word she had said stabbed at my soul like a knife, leaving each wound open and bleeding and with no sign of healing. How could she think those things? I knew in public I was a heartless bitch, but she pretended to be some dumb slut. When we were alone it was like nothing changed, we were the same people that we had been growing up.

She was the one person that knew everything about me. The things I was too ashamed to tell people, the things I was too proud to tell Andre and the things I was too scared to tell Beck. She knew the way my mind worked and she knew what I was feeling before I did. I was so confused, all I could do was cry and hope my problems went away like the tears. I could feel whatever blood that hadn't been washed off with the tears hardening on my face. Great, that's exactly what I need right now.

My whole world had been turned upside down. All my life, no matter what was happening, Cat was there. After what she said I don't know what to do. As pathetic as that sounds, growing up always having someone there, and then one day they're just gone, hurts like hell. I didn't know how to function, I felt like everything I have ever done has been a failure. My normal confident, strong attitude has been replaced with a weak, vulnerable scared little girl and it terrified me.

Beck walked me over to a chair and pulled me down into his lap. The tears came out slower, the water supply in my body officially empty. He kissed my forehead and smoothed out the tangled mess I called hair.

"It's gonna be okay, baby." He whispered into my ear. I blinked and felt my heart shatter once more. Because it won't be okay. Nothing about this will ever be okay. Cat has never been one to hold things back, at least from me. But now this is a side of her I have never seen and I'm scared. I don't know how to deal with it. I can't tell Beck, he just won't understand.

I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't know how this was going to end. But I did know three things.

I know that it_ wasn't_ going to be pretty.

I know nothing will _ever _be the same after today.

And I know that none of this will _ever_ be okay.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**A/N: Alright well here's chapter 8.**

**I am beginning to realize that I am getting majorly off topic with this story and has absolutely nothing to do with Daniel anymore… so sorry.**

**I'll add him back into the story later.**

**Alright guys, same thing as last time, 15 reviews or no update.**

**Sorry.**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	10. Confusion Fuels Heartache

I kept my head rested on Beck's chest as I waited for my breathing to return to its normal pace. I had been practically choking, trying to force air down to my sore lungs. I can't believe how this has totally turned around. My head was dizzy from the stress and I could feel myself about to faint.

Once the room was still, I got up and walked over the kitchen counter and unplugged Cat's phone from the charger.

"Who you calling, babe?" Beck asked, standing up and leaning on the island.

"Danny," I answered, my voice scratchy from the tears I can't shed. "Cat obviously can't go now. I'll just tell him she'll go later this week."

I scrolled through her contacts, before finding Danny's number and pressing send. I sat on the counter as the phone ringed.

"Hello?"

I felt my breath stop. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Hey Danny, yeah sorry, me and Cat just got in a girl fight and she's dealing with psychological misery and anxiety so she can't make it tonight.' Yeah, I don't think so.

"Cat?" I sucked in any oxygen I could get, and responded, being careful to avoid eye contact with Beck.

"Danny, hey. It's one of Cat's friends. She just wanted me to call you. Cat's feeling pretty sick right now," yeah sick with heartache. "So she can't make it tonight."

"Is she okay? Does she need me to go over there?" That would be the opposite of helpful. Well, at least he cares about her.

"No, she just needs some rest." I said, putting my improv skills to the test. "She said she'd text you later so you guys can, um reschedule." Oh, yeah Sikowtiz would be so proud of that. My voice shaking and my stuttering is definitely gonna help me make it big in Hollywood. I felt one last tear slide down my cold cheek.

"Oh okay," he sounded pretty convinced, concern layered in his words. "Just tell her I said feel better, and thanks for calling."

"Will do." I said as sincerely as possible, before hanging up and tossing the phone down perhaps a little too hard on the granite countertop.

I wiped the stray tear away before mentally preparing myself and looking over at Beck. He had nothing but pure love and concern in his eyes. Great.

"I never knew, Beck." I whispered. "I had no idea she _hated_ me so much." I trailed off, not wanting to start the sobbing all over again.

"She doesn't hate you, Jade." He said softly, walking over to sit next to me. "You know she doesn't."

"I thought she didn't. I really thought she was the one person I would never lose."

"You'll never lose me, Jade." He said strongly, placing his hand over mine, where it's gripping the edge of the counter for dear life.

"I've lost you before." I whispered, barely audible.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know and I'm sorry." The sadness and regret clear in his voice. "Cat's just confused and feeling alone. Once she realizes how much you love her, she'll come around and you two will be close again."

I shook my head, feeling tears well up. God, when will the tears end? "I've never seen her like that." I said simply.

"I know, babe. I know." He sighed, putting an arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple.

I loved Beck. I really, really did. But I just, I don't know. I love Cat too. The bond we had was just so strong that nothing could ever break it. She was my sister, my best friend, she was practically my conscious. We balanced each other out. She saved me from doing illegal things that put me in jail and I pushed her and helped her do things she would never dream of doing. We completed each other.

But Beck. Oh, Beck. I have had my heart broken and shattered so many times that it was amazing to know he wasn't like those other assholes. He wasn't dating me for sex of to prove to someone he could. And yes, he hurt me more than anyone else, but that's because I love him more than anyone I've ever been with. I know he loves me, and that he needs me just as much as I need him. And that feels good.

But Cat…

"Jade, you know I love you." Beck started, placing his hand on my knee and turning towards me a little more. "All I want is for you to be happy, and if it means having us break up to save your friendship with Cat, I understa-"

I leaned forward and kissed him before wrapping my arms around his neck and holding onto him like I never have before. "_You_ make me happy." I whispered into his ear and I felt his lips on my hair.

I pulled back and gave him a small smile. I knew everything would eventually be okay. It was just going to take a _long_ time getting there. This would always be embedded in our past, but at least we would know we were able to overcome it and pull through.

"Jade, I know how close you and Cat are. If I'm only going to make this worse, I don't thin-"

"Beck," I cut him off again, "She can't make me choose. Okay? I _won't_ choose."

"Okay. I just want you to be happy." Beck said kissing my cheek. I could see the worry in his eyes. Did he really think I would choose Cat over him?

"I am happy." I told him reassuringly. I sighed. "I got to talk to her, don't I?"

"I think that would be best, yes." He said, slightly tauntingly. Damn him.

"Alright, well if I'm not back in half an hour, I'll let you call my time of death." I told him, hopping off the counter and making my way towards the stairs.

Please be okay Cat.

Please.

. . . . .

**A/N: Alright sorry the delay. I've been busy. That's a lie, I've just been lazy. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this kinda horrible chapter.**

**Don't worry I will update again soon!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


	11. Chicks Before Dicks

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make this any more awkward. A part of me kept screaming at me to man up and deal with this head on because I was Jade West and not afraid of anything. But an even bigger part that I would never admit, was terrified. I honestly did not know how to handle this. Cat had been there my whole life and now that this was out I didn't know who she was and it scared me.

I need Beck. I do. He was my lifeline. He was there when I needed him and loved me like no one else had. But he had broken my heart before. He had dumped me before. He wasn't always there. And there were times where I just couldn't go to him. That's where Cat came in. She was there no matter what. Always with a smile on her adorable face and always waiting with open arms. She knew everything about me and was always willingly to help me.

Now I wasn't completely isolated from society. I had other friends and was more popular than most, but no one knew me like Cat. I had other girl friends that I was close with, but they hadn't grown up with me. They hadn't been there through everything I had been through to see how I turned out the way I did. They didn't know and they never would, but it was always okay because Cat knew and cared.

But now I don't know if she cares and I don't know if she has been lying to me this whole time. And it just sucks because when you put so much faith and trust into one person and you make them your whole life and would do anything to help them, and they turn around and say it means nothing to them, your whole world collapses and you don't know what's real and what a lie is.

If Beck ever left me, I would hate it and it would ruin my life, but I would understand it in a twisted, sick way. Because he had whores around him all the time and was always surrounded by beautiful, rich, successful sluts more than willing to give him anything his perverted teenage boy brain could think of. If Andre had come out and said something like what Cat had, I would be pissed, but accept it. Because no matter how close me and Dre were, we fought more than anyone and clashed intensely.

But Cat. Oh, Cat. She was the one person I thought I never had to be worried about losing. But now I just didn't know. I knew she was a great actress, because she had the whole world convinced that she was some dumb hoe, but I never knew she was that good. I had always been able to see through it all and decipher her thoughts and feelings, even better than she could, but now I don't know what she's thinking or feeling and I am literally sick to my stomach and the room is spinning and Jesus Christ Jade, get it together and go talk to her.

I walked, more like stumbled, up to Cat's door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm my beating heart. Oh my god, I'm acting so much like Vega right now I want to pour coffee on my own head.

I grabbed the door handle and opened the door a few inches. I looked and in and sighed a small breath of relief. Cat was sitting on her bed, with her back to me, her head on Andre's shoulder and his arm around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on her back. I don't know what I was expecting, but I had been thinking the worst. I had pictured her throwing darts at my face on a dart board or making arrangements for my murder, so at least she wasn't doing anything violent.

I opened the door wider, and winced slightly when the door squeaked. Shit, I wasn't ready for this. I was hoping for a few more minutes of preparation. Andre turned towards me, without letting go of Cat, and gave me a small smile and nod. He kissed the side of Cat's head and stood up and walked towards the door.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Fix this, Jade. She's more broken than you know." He whispered in my ear, letting go and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. I took another deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen.

I walked towards her and sat down on the end of her bed. A good foot between us in case she wasn't done fighting.

"Cat," I whispered, trying to look into her eyes, her head angled just enough that I couldn't.

A minute passed and she hadn't said anything or moved. I was about to talk again when she spoke up.

"Just," she paused, her voice strained from holding in tears. "Please, Jade. Go. I just can't do this right now." Her hand wiping tears from her face furiously, "I'm not emotionally stable for this right now." Her voice cracked at the end and I knew it was only a matter of time before it all came out.

I waited, just sitting there with nothing but concern in my eyes, waiting for her to start and say what she needed to say. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again.

"I just-" she gathered her breath and tried to speak calmly, "I can't-" her voice squeaked and she was hunched over into her lap, tears streaming down her face, and sobs getting caught in her throat and choking her because she couldn't hold it in anymore, but couldn't get it all out at once.

My heart broke just watching her. It hurt more than anything I had ever lived through, watching her like this.

I scooted over and grabbed her into my arms, ignoring her resistance and held her tight against me. She finally gave up and wrapped her arms around my waist so tight it hurt to breathe, but I would gladly suffocate if it meant she would be okay. Her head landed on my shoulder and my hand ran through her hair, my own eyes tearing up from the pain of watching her break.

Looking back on what happened with me and her, I still couldn't believe how screwed up this day had been. Everything was just raw and unreal and confusing and just flat out fucked up. But this, this felt right. Cat crying on my shoulder, letting me comfort her, knowing our bond would outlast anything. I felt stupid now, for thinking something would get in between us. I knew it wasn't gonna be easy, and it was going to be awkward and uncomfortable and possibly include lots more violence and screaming, but eventually everything would work out.

…I hope.

Cat inhaled shakily, and coughed a little bit on the tears built up in her throat, before pulling back and wiping the tears from her face, makeup staining her hands.

She looked at me with fear, concern, love, and question in her eyes. She put her hand on my cheek and wiped a tear that had slipped down, brushing off the sticky leftover makeup from my last hysterical break down. She looked up at me with confused eyes, tilting her head adorably like she did when she was deep in thought.

"Have you been crying?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

I laughed quietly and reached up to wipe the remains of tears and eye makeup from my face. "Yeah, I was."

She looked down, and put her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry," she says, her voice sounding guilty. "For making you cry."

I placed my hand on hers and smiled. "You didn't make me cry. _I_ made me cry." I looked into her confused brown eyes, wanting to tell her everything I had thought about today.

"Cat, why didn't you tell me how you were feeling before?" I squeezed her hand and tried to look as sincere as possible. She shrugged and flipped over to grab my hand in hers.

"I didn't want you to be unhappy." She said simply. For the umpteenth time, my heart shattered. Did she really think she would make me unhappy?

"Cat the only thing that would make me unhappy is _your_ unhappiness." I told her strongly, trying to drill it into her cupcake colored head. "Yes, I love Beck, I do. But do you really think I don't love you too?"

She groaned and stood up, all but ripping her hand from mine. "I don't care if you date Beck. I don't. In fact I want you to. I just, ugh! This sucks." She started pacing the room, her fingers combing through her head continuously and it was only a matter of time before she started pulling hair out. "Beck makes you happy. I want you to be with him, because he makes you happy, and I want you to be happy. I just- ugh! God why is this so hard?" She stopped pacing and through a pillow at the wall in an attempt to get the anger she was battling inside out.

I looked at her in confusion. "If you _want_ me to be with Beck, then how come before you said tha-"

"I know what I said." She cut me off, frustration laced in her words. "It's not Beck. Beck is awesome and he's like my brother and I love him, but I just- I needed to blame someone and he was just there and oh my god I can't breathe right now." Her chest heaving and her mouth gasping she leaned against the wall, her head in her hands.

I sat and just watched, partly scared about she was about to say and partly shocked about what was happening.

After a few minutes her breathing leveled out and she looked up from the floor and crossed her arms in front of her chest, hunching in a slight bit, making her look even more vulnerable and fragile.

"Jade you're my best friend." She stated simply, her voice monotone. "And I love that you're with Beck, I really do. Because I love seeing you happy. But, god. Everything just comes so fucking natural to you. You've got the boyfriend, the talent, the popularity, the lead roles. When's it my turn? When do I get to have something to be proud of? When do I get my fucking happy ever after?" She barely moved and her voice was calm, but her eyes said it all.

There was intensity in them. Intensity, passion, fierceness, motivation. If this conversation wasn't so serious I would congratulate her on looking so intimidating, but I really didn't think this would be the best time for that.

"Cat, I don't understand how you could think that." I looked at her reassuringly, still sitting, not trusting my numb legs enough to walk to over to her. "You are one of the best singers Hollywood Arts has ever seen. You get plenty of lead roles. And popularity? Cat you've got more friends than _anyone._ That's what I love about you. You're so friendly and sweet to everyone and just so goddamn likeable."

I looked at her, trying to figure out what was going through her head. She wasn't looking at me, but that only meant something serious was going through her head and she was focusing intensely on it. If only I knew what it was.

"I can deal with being an understudy, and not being popular. And I don't care anymore if someone can sing better than me, but _god _is it so fucking impossible for me to find someone that wants to be with me?"

"Cat, trust me. You will find someone. Remember when I was dating Eric?" **(A/N: Yes, I mean Eric Nelsen! I though him and Liz were adorable together, well next to Avan of course!) **She looked me in the eyes briefly, nodding mutely. "We broke up after _13_ and I was miserable and I told myself I wasn't going to date anyone else. I stopped looking and I just let fate run my life. And then I met Beck. So, you see? You will find someone, but don't look so hard. You'll find someone when you least expect it."

She looked up at me, doubt in her brown eyes. "You think so?"

I smiled. "Of course I do."

She sighed and walked back to her bed, sitting down across from me. "I just have been waiting for something good to happen, Jadey for _so_ long. My faith is gone." She leaned her head on my shoulder, completely worn out and exhausted.

"I know it is, hun, I know it is." I stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head. I felt a sense of contentment flood through me, knowing the worst part of this was over.

"I just wanna be loved, Jade." She whispered, "That's all I ever wanted."

"You _are_ loved, Cat. More than you'll ever know."

I pulled away from her so I could look her in the eyes. "You're my sister Cat." I smiled, my hands on her shoulders. "And no guy will ever come between us."

Her lips turned up into a smile and pulled me into a hug. I smiled into her hair.

"We don't know who we're gonna end up with, Cat." I told her, pulling back to look her in the eyes again. "I mean I might not even end up with Beck, I could end up with like Robbie or something."

The amusement in her eyes was so adorable I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I will _never _be with Robbie." I said strongly, but my laughter ruining the intensity. "But the point is, we'll always have each other no matter who we end up with."

"Chicks before dicks?" she asked sweetly, sticking her pinkie out.

I laughed again and nodded my head. "Chicks before dicks." I agreed, linking my pinkie with hers.

I pulled her into a hug once more, feeling her smile on my neck. It felt good to see her smiling again. Happy was her thing, mine was angry. And it belonged that way.

"So, I'm assuming it's safe to come in now?" a voice asked. We pulled apart and looked to find Beck and Andre leaning against the door frame, smirks on both their faces. Great, this is _exactly _the kind of blackmail I need.

"How long have you two idiots been standing there?" I asked annoyed, judging by their smirks, much longer than I would have liked.

"Not too long," Beck replied, both of them plopping down on the bed next to us.

"What did you two hear?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Beck said defensively. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "Seriously babe, we just walked up." he kissed the back of my hand.

"So, Jade," Andre trailed off.

"What?" I demanded harshly.

"I never thought you would leave Beck for Robbie." He taunted, him and Beck collapsing in laughter.

"You guys suck!" I exclaimed pushing Beck off of me.

"Yeah, seriously baby what's up with that?" Beck asked through his laughter. "I never knew you were into _that_."

I smacked him and rolled my eyes before looking at Cat. She was smiling. And I honestly didn't care that my boyfriend and best friend were acting like assholes, well I'm sure I'll care later and possibly have to punch both of them, but seeing Cat smiling made it worth it.

"Are you douche bags done yet?" I asked, pissed off.

"Yeah, sorry man." Andre said, sitting up and shaking his head as if he was trying to get the thought out.

"Sorry, babe." Beck apologized, wiping tears from his eyes. Bitch. And hugging me to his chest.

"But seriously, you two cool now?" Andre asked, his hand gesturing between me and Cat.

I looked at her, eyebrows raised, waiting to see her answer. She smiled brightly and giggled slightly, "Yeah, we're cool."

I hugged her again and could not get the smile off of my face no matter how hard I tried. If I was a lesbian, I'd be like all over Cat right now.

"Aw, babe. I knew you had feelings." Beck cooed, his smirk in place once again.

"You seriously never want to get laid again, do you?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry! Sorry, backing off." He said quickly, kissing my temple. Ha, that works every time. But does he seriously think I could last that much longer than him? Well its better he doesn't know that…

"Oh my god!" Cat screeched, looking at the clock on her side table, "I have to call Daniel!"

"It's cool, Cat. I already did." I told her reassuringly, like she needed _another _thing to stress over tonight. "He said he'd call you later."

"Awwww thanks, Jadey!" she gushed.

"Yeah, whatever." I brushed it off, smiling slightly.

Everything with Cat was going to be fine. I can't believe I thought it wouldn't be. Andre was an asshole sometimes but he was like my closest guy friend and always there when I needed him. Beck was mine and I loved him way more than I would ever admit. He was everything to me and I honestly could not remember a time when I was happier.

**A/N: Alright well here's chapter 11. It's really late and might possibly suck but hey, I'm only human. **

**Unless… I'm not. No, I am. I hope… Omg Cat's Bipolarity is rubbing off on me!**

**Holy Crap!**

**Ahhhh, jk.**

**Seriously Review. **

**I only got like 1 last time, what's up with that?**

**Please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken **


	12. Emotions Raging Like Horny Teenagers

I smiled slightly as Beck drove us back to the RV. Things had turned out horribly today, but somehow managed to return to normal. Well, as close to normal as we could get. God, we're strange. Ah, well it's better than being boring.

Cat had calmed down a noticeable amount and was almost back to her perky self. The four of us had hung out there for another hour or so, Tori coming by sometime in the middle to get Andre and go back to her place. He saw her in the driveway and quickly left so she wouldn't have to go in. Cat and I were covered in blood, dried tears, and makeup and that was _not_ something we wanted to have to explain to Tori.

I had offered a million times for me to stay over with Cat for the night, not really wanting her alone after what happened, but each time she denied it and said she'd be fine and claimed she needed to clean up the house before her parents got back. And as much as I love her, I really didn't wanna help her clean, cause damn that house was a fucking mess. Besides, cleaning would keep her mind busy and spare her thoughts from wandering into "unhealthy" places. So, now me and Beck were driving back and I really couldn't explain this feeling in my stomach.

I mean I'm not heartless, I do have feelings. I just can't remember a time I was _this_ happy. As much as it sickens me to say this, I think… I think I like it. I shuddered slightly and tried to become a bitch again but it just wouldn't work I was too happy. Oh my god that is something I _never_ thought I would say. Well, at least I know when I see Tori all the hatred will come back. At least there is one thing I can count on in this world.

I looked over at Beck. He had one hand on the wheel, and the other had his fingers linked in mine. His eyes were on the road, thank god. Because I really didn't need him thinking I was one of those cliché girls that do nothing but stare at their boyfriend with loving expressions. Because let's face it, that's something Vega would do. And I will _never _go that far.

I was looking to long I guess, because he looked over at me with a light look of confusion on his face and a small smile.

I quickly looked away, not wanting him to see the slight blush forming on my cheeks. God, when I become such a sap? Ugh, I _knew_ there were disadvantages to being with Cat all day.

"What's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" he asked, lightly squeezing my hand.

I gave him one of my looks, because there is only so much sweetness I can take in a day. Even though I loved when he said things like that, which I would _never_ admit, I still got to make him think it doesn't affect me.

"Sorry," he said chuckling, bringing my hand up to his lips. "But seriously, what you thinking about?" His thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "You look so deep in thought it's starting to scare me."

"Well I'm sorry for having intelligence," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Just about this whole day. It was so fucking screwed up, ya know? Like where the hell did it all come from?" I shook my head, still disbelieving all the events that took place today actually happened.

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head, "It was all pretty messed up."

I only nodded in agreement, hoping to never have to relive anything we went through today.

"It was really nice, Jade." He said looking at me with his gorgeous smile, "All those things you said to Cat."

"Yeah, well whatever saves me from listening to her cry." I said nonchalantly, knowing he would see through it. "How long were you guys standing in the doorway though, really?"

"Not long," he said shaking his head.

I gave him a look of strong disbelief because knowing him, he would deny it until he can use it to mercilessly tease me for hours.

"Seriously?" my voice full of doubt. He may be a kick ass actor, but after two and a half years I can see through all of it. He was thinking about something, but I just didn't know what.

"Yup." He answered smiling, rubbing his hand on my thigh.

"Okay…" I wasn't completely reassured but I'd find out eventually, right? No need to stress now.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking at me in confusion. "You're like really out of it."

"Yeah well that's what happens when your best friend decides she hates you and tries to strangle you to death." I responded bitterly, not taking my eyes away from the window.

"Jade, you know she wouldn't really want to kill you." He gave me a look of reassurance that I would never believe no matter how much I love him. I raised my pierced eyebrow and waited. "Maybe just inflict some minor pain…"

"Yeah, okay babe. Whatever you say."

"Sorry, Jade. She just-"

"Stop it. I don't need your pity."

By this point he pulled up behind the RV. I jumped out of the car and stormed into the RV. My head was pounding and I definitely wasn't in the mood to wallow in self misery.

This day was crazy enough, I don't need to talk about it for the next two hours while he plays Dr. Phil. I threw myself down on his bed and grabbed the pillow and covered my face.

I heard Beck close the RV door and throw his keys on the table. He laid down next to me on his side, lazily throwing one arm around my waist, his elbow holding him up.

"Will you please stop trying to smother yourself?" he asked amused, pulling the pillow from my grasp. Despite my best efforts that bastard is stronger than me.

I just glared in response. I was not in the mood to talk, and you would think he would realize that but he's too much of an asshole to shut up. I turned on my side, so my back was to him. Like always, my plan backfired, and he tightened his grip on me and pulled me tight against his chest.

And although I would_ never_ admit it, it did make me feel a little better.

"I don't pity you, Jade." He whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe. "I just hate to see you in pain."

I kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the somewhat comforting silence that had fallen over us.

"When I saw you crying today, god it killed me Jade. When I saw you bleeding and just so broken, I have never hated Cat more." I felt the light vibration on back from his laughter. "Just holding you while you sobbed, and not being able to do anything. I just felt so useless." He leaned forward and kissed the bruise that was forming on my jaw.

"You're not useless, Beck." I whispered, almost mutely. I only knew he heard me because he held me tighter against him.

Everything was okay now. I knew it was. Cat and I were totally fine and Beck and me were together. Everything had worked out, but why do I have this feeling it didn't? How come all of the happiness I had ten minutes ago, vanished?

Maybe I'm just screwed up. I mean I spent an hour fighting with Cat, another hour fixing things, then _another_ hour being happy because I fixed it and now I'm irritated as hell. What the hell happened? I'm just so fucking confused right now.

I really thought I had been in a point in my life where everything made sense. I had Cat, and though I never would admit it to anyone, me and Tori were becoming _slightly _closer. I believed Beck loved me and we were happy. And Andre and Robbie were a pain in the ass, but there when I needed them.

But now things like this happen and it's like where the fuck did it all go? All the reassurance and comfort I had about my life, disappeared instantly. Ugh, being a teenage girl sucks.

Everything had worked out. We were all there, close as ever, but now that I'm here and she's all alone, it just doesn't feel right. I needed to be with her, see her, and make sure everything was okay between us.

I am so fucking confused right now.

I was happy, ecstatic. Well as close as I'll ever get. But now that I don't know what she's doing or if she's okay I feel… guilty? Crushed? Worried?

Fuck I don't even know.

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, notifying me that I was crying, a fact I wasn't aware of until now.

"Hey, babe. Jade." Beck whispered, kissing the tear away and smoothing my hair back. "What's wrong, baby? Everything's okay now."

He turned me so I was lying on my back, and I could tell he was trying to get me to look him in the eyes, but I couldn't look away from the RV ceiling. I felt a blank expression on my face and I swear I have never felt so confused in all my life.

This day was s fucking screwed up it was laughable.

I turned my head towards him, and saw love, worry, and concern in his warm brown eyes. I loved him, and as much as I would love to just lay with forever, I needed to know was okay.

"Jade?" Beck repeated, leaning closer to me. His lips met mine lightly and he laid his forehead against mine. "C'mon babe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I- I gotta call Cat." I responded shakily, my voice barely audible. He looked at me confused for second, before nodding.

"Okay." he handed me my phone from where it was thrown on the floor.

I got up and made my towards the RV door, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk to Cat with him looking at me the whole time.

I paused, my hand on the door. I turned towards Beck, who was looking at me concerned.

"I love you." I said, voice shaking.

"I love you, too." He responded, giving me a small smile.

I returned it and stepped outside, closing the door and walking towards the end of the driveway.

**A/N: Alright, slight cliff hanger, and I apologize.**

**No, that's a lie. I don't, I was just too lazy to keep writing. **

**There is only gonna be about one or two more chapters left, and then I'm gonna put an epilogue. **

**So yeah, just telling ya.**

**Review! **

**Please review, I'm getting less and less reviews each chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	13. We Can Pull Through Anything Together

I stepped out into the cool night air and walked to the end of the driveway. My heart was racing as I typed in her number, almost as if I wasn't expecting her to be there. I paced my way up and down the paved surface as the ringing in my ear continued.

C'mon Cat, pick up.

Right as the last ring sounded, before it went to voicemail, her bubbly voice could be heard through the phone. I smiled slightly, happy that I was talking to her.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding completely out of breath.

"Hey, it's me." I responded, sounding nonchalant. Because, pssshhh hello I'm Jade fucking West, I don't stress over anyone.

"Oh! Hey Jade! Sorry I took so long to answer. I couldn't find my phone! I just kept hearing it ringing and ringing but I couldn't see it! It wasn't in my closet, or my bathroom, or the kitchen, or the living room. But _then,_ I ran upstairs and I looked under my bed and there it was!" She sounded so proud of her self and so accomplished it was adorable. Whoa, did I just say adorable? Ugh, see what this child does to my head?

"That's okay, Cat." I laughed lightly.

"So what's up Jadey?"

"Nothing much," I lied, what was I supposed to say? 'I needed to know you were still alive.' Yeah, I don't think that'll work. "Just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh, I'm good!" she giggled, "I'm just cleaning up a little bit. Gosh, I had no idea I had so many clothes! They're everywhere! It's like my closet exploded!"

Well, it's official. My Cat was back.

"Yeah, you've always had more clothes than anybody." I walked over and sat down on the curb and sat down, putting my head in my palm. "Hey, did you ever call Daniel back?" I asked.

"Yuppers! He asked if I was feeling better, which I really didn't understand… " Shit, I never told her that I said she was sick. Well, she's a good actress, she can fix it. "But! I'm going out with him tomorrow night!" she squealed.

"That's great Cat." I smiled, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Mhmmm," I could tell she was smiley widely. "So… Do you think you could come over tomorrow to help me get ready?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Cat. I'd love to." I smiled, really wanting to redo this whole day. "And tomorrow I won't bring the guys with me." I chuckled. Guys make everything more complicated.

"Yeah, I'd think that's a good idea." She giggled. "Now," her voice shifted from her usual happy, bubbly voice to her serious voice that she only used with me. "What's the _real_ reason you called me?" she asked knowingly.

"What do you mean? I can't just call to say hi?" I retorted, feigning annoyance. I knew she'd see through it.

"Jade." I could almost hear her eyebrows rising. Huh, I taught that kid well.

"Honestly," I sighed, there was no getting out of this, might as well tell her. "I don't know. I just, I guess I just needed to hear your voice. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"We're okay Jade." She reassured, seeing through my words. "We always will be."

"Okay." I said simply. Hardly a response, but somehow, it felt right. Like it was enough.

"Everything else okay?" she asked lightly.

"I think so." I really didn't know what to say right now, but I didn't wanna hang up. "It's been a really weird day, ya know? It's a lot to take in." I know I sound like some goddamn pussy, but despite other people's beliefs, I am human. I do have feelings. Just because I'm guarded, it doesn't mean I don't feel things underneath the mask.

"Yeah, I know. It's all so overwhelming." She agreed softly, a little sigh was heard at the end. "But we'll pull through Jade. We always have. We're strong enough."

"I'm not strong." I muttered, starting to feel tears well up.

"Neither am I, Jade. But we are when we're together." I could hear her smile growing through her words. This felt so weird. Usually I was the one there for Cat when she needed comforting or help and sitting here listening to her reassure me was too much.

Guilt flooded though me. How often did people come along who cared about me enough to see through my thick walls of pure distrust? Cat truly cared about me and I had made her miserable. I had risked losing the one thing I had thought would last forever. Even now when it's over, it still hurts like hell. And now matter how long we stay close, there will always be a slight sting in the background of our friendship.

"Cat," I felt a cold tear roll down my cheek. God, after everything I still have tears? I think I would have like dried out by now. "I am so sorry."

"I know, Jay, I know. And I am too." I wiped the tear from my face, wincing slightly at the coldness of my skin. I sniffed and pushed my hair off of my face, and sighed, attempting to even out my staccato breathing. "Don't be sad, Jadey. Everything's okay."

"I just feel so bad Cat." The pounding in my ears picked up, vibrating my whole body. The impact, giving me a massive headache.

"Don't." She chided softly, "I love you Jadey."

"I love you too, Cat." I laughed lightly, my mood suddenly rising.

Silence fell over us. The only sound that was heard was our breathing. I don't know if I sat there for two minutes or two hours, but it suddenly dawned on me that Beck was still inside.

"Cat, I gotta go. Beck probably thinks I died."

"Okay, Jay." She giggled. "Oh my god, that rhymed!" And just like that, Cat was back to her normal self.

"It sure did Cat." I chuckled quietly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Kay kay!" she sang. "Bye Jadey!"

"Bye Cat." I laughed lightly and ended the call, feeling a hell of a lot better than I did before.

**A/N: Shitty chapter, I know. **

**But up next is pure Bade smut and ii wanted that to have its own chapter.**

**And I feel like I haven't updated in forever.**

**So yeah, sorry it sucks.**

**Please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	14. Thank You God For Jealous Boyfriends

I walked back up the driveway slowly, almost as if to let the past fifteen minutes sink in.

I definitely felt better than before. I felt more reassured; I guess all I needed was to hear her voice. Wow, I must sound like some fucked up lesbian right now.

Things we're okay with Cat. Cat was okay. We're okay.

But was I okay?

Yeah, I was.

I smiled to myself as I opened the RV door and stepped in. Beck was sitting on his bed, flipping through his phone, probably on the theSlap. He looked up and smiled when I walked in and sat next to him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and guided my head to his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. He didn't say anything, which was defiantly odd. Usually he'd be asking a million questions, wanting what I said, what she said, and how I felt about it. Which was annoying as hell, but saved me mega cash on a therapist.

But it wasn't like him not to say anything, which means he must be thinking about something important. Great, more drama for me to deal with today.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked quietly after a few minutes, repeating his words from earlier.

"Who's Eric?" was his only response.

"What?" I felt my eyebrows knit together and I pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

"When you were talking to Cat, you said you dated Eric when you were in New York for 13. Who is he?"

"Oh my god, were you listening the entire time?" I asked in disbelief, whether Cat's tears drowned out the sound of their footsteps or I am just blatantly unobservant, I don't know how we didn't' see them.

"Yes, now who's Eric?" he pushed, why was he asking me that? Unless he was jealous… No this is Beck we're talking about, I'm pretty sure the emotion jealousy isn't programmed in his head.

"Beck, I can't believe that! Why would you listen in on that? Do you have any idea how much Cat would have freaked out if she saw you?" I shuddered at the thought, that would have been the complete polar opposite of helpful.

"I'm sorry; we shouldn't have been standing there." He sighed, telling me he only said that to shut me up. Hmmm, he uses that tone a lot… "Now are you going to tell me who Eric is or do I have to ask Cat?"

Oh shit. I mean I really don't want to talk about my ex-boyfriend with my current boyfriend, because hello I've lived through enough awkward to last a lifetime, but if he asked Cat…

Let's just say she wouldn't anything out.

Things that I will have to hear about for the rest of my life.

"He played Brett in 13." I shrugged. "There's like nothing to tell. We dated while the show was on Broadway, but when it closed the whole long distance thing didn't work so we broke it off."

"You broke it off because it was hard to be apart, not because you didn't like him anymore?" he asked, where the hell is he going with this and why the hell does he care?

"Well I still text him and call him, but I mean he's like my brother." I gave him a confused look but his face stayed hard, what the fuck?

"So you're still close with him?"

"Little bit, yeah. I don't talk to him every five minutes but I do talk to him." Now this was getting annoying. "Why?"

"Just curious." He shook his head and put his acting face on. The same one he uses when he doesn't want me to know what he's thinking.

"Well there's obviously a reason." I raised my eyebrows, if he doesn't get to the point in two seconds; I am getting up and walking out.

"You've never mentioned him before." He shrugged, his eyes clouded by what he was hiding. Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

"Because there was nothing to tell."

"There was obviously something to tell if you told Cat how miserable you were to be away from him." His voice was cold. Empty. Monotone. Very un-beck like.

"Of course I was miserable, I was thirteen." I looked at him like he was crazy, because honestly he was at this point. "Whenever you break up with someone at thirteen it's like our whole tiny, narrow-minded world fell apart."

"Are you still miserable?" he asked quietly, not making eye contact. Does he seriously think that?

"What? Beck, no I'm not. I mean yeah, I miss him. But we're better off friends." I tried to make him look at me.

"Are you sure?" his voice was harsh and sharp. "Because when you talked to Cat, you seem pretty crushed about losing him." His eyes narrowed slightly into a small glare.

"Beck I don't know what the hell you're talking about. It was like four years ago." I'm like _so_ not in the mood for this right now. "I mean I don't even know where you're coming from with this bullshit. It's not like-"

Oh my god.

I _was _right.

My jaw dropped.

He was jealous.

I'm pretty sure hell just froze over.

"What?" he asked annoyed, I couldn't form words. My mouth was just hanging open in shock."Jade, what the hell?"

"I can't believe this." I shook my head slowly, trying to let it sink in. A huge grin spread across my pale face.

"Can't believe what?"

"You're _jealous_."

"I am not." He retorted, shooting me an extremely annoyed look slash glare.

Well that definitely just confirmed it.

"Yes, you are." My grin got bigger. He shot me only a glare in response. I turned so I faced straight, my shoulder touching his. "Beck Oliver is _jealous_." I laughed at the thought.

This is officially the greatest day of my life.

"Shut up, Jade. I am not." His voice was angry and a tone I'd never heard him use before.

Until now.

Because it was jealousy.

And he was jealous.

He was _jealous._

"Stop denying it Beck, you know you are." I smirked at him tauntingly. "God, is this how you feel all the time?" it felt great, knowing he was jealous. Like I was high, or in the middle of an orgasm.

So obviously, it was a good feeling.

But most of all, I felt loved. Cared about. Needed.

Something I _never_ feel.

But now I do.

Because my boyfriend was _jealous. _

"Jade, knock it off." His glare turned more intense, his eyes boring into mine, but it just made my smirk bigger, seeing him so pissed off about my ex-boyfriend.

"Beck calm down, I still love you." I said in my most mocking tone. "Plus you're hair is awesome." I put my smirk back on and spoke a little lower. "Eric's might be a _little _better…"

I turned just in time to see Beck's eyes fill with rage and possession before he jumped forward, pinning me under him on the bed, his lips hungrily attacking mine. I kissed him back with just as much passion, smirking into the kiss.

It's a huge mess of teeth and lips and tongues and love and jealousy and for once it's not mine. I vote this best kinky make out session ever.

His lips traveled down to my neck, biting into the soft flesh. He sucked on the skin furiously, his fingers squeezing my hips. I shivered as his tongue licked a hot trail across my neck to my ear. He nibbled on my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it hard.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He pulls back long enough to practically rip my shirt off and tear my bra in half and in a matter of seconds his mouth is latched onto my nipple. His lips and hands rotate, switching breasts. He sucks on onehard, while massaging and rubbing the other one until I'm convinced my nipple couldn't get any harder.

I feel heat in my panties and damn this is the biggest turn on in the history of the goddamn world. Once my breasts are both purple, blotchy, and well abused he licks his way down to my hips where he proceeds to nibble on my hip bone while shoving my shorts down my trembling legs. He shreds my panties and I can't help but moan when he shoves one finger inside me.

He reattached his lips to my neck, adding what would be another hickey. I hissed as he bit down, his tongue sucking the sting away. I can't help it, a moan escapes my lips, as he plunges another finger into me.

His lips are on mine and his fingers are pumping and oh my god I can't think straight. I completely give up and practically scream when a third finger enters me. Jesus Christ I'm close. So damn close. And if I don't cum in about two seconds, something's gonna burst.

Just as I'm about to ride out possibly the most amazing orgasm of my life, he pulls his fingers out. Are you fucking kidding me? I open my mouth to object, nut his tongue slide in before I can comment. His tongue explores my mouth, his hands gripping my ass. And dammit I need to cum _now_.

His lips leave mine and right as I'm about to grab him back I feel his teeth grazing my clit.

Holy.

Mother.

Fuck.

I'm close, damn, I'm close. I start trembling as his tongue enters me, swirling in tiny circles and oh my god I can't see anything and the room is spinning. My head swarms and tries to get a grip on reality as his tongue pumps faster and faster and goddammit this is too much and I'm coming and holy fuck I can't think.

I collapse back onto the bed and nearly cum again at the sight of Beck licking me clean. I give one final moan and continue panting. My hair is sprawled out on the bed and my hands are gripping the sheets next to me.

Beck moves up next to me and pulls me into his arms and _shit_ why can't I control my fucking breathing? His lips are grazing the skin beneath my ear and I can finally feel my hear return to a normal pace.

"You're _mine_." He growls softly, nibbling my earlobe.

"You're so jealous." I smirked.

He kisses me into silence.

**A/N: Alright well I apologize because I have no idea how to write smut but I wanted a jealous Beck and this is rated M for a reason… so yeah, I'm sorry. **

**There's only going to be about two chapters left so if there's anything you want to see, make sure to review and tell me so I can add it in to the end! **

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	15. The Storm Passes and the Disaster Ceases

I had Beck's arm around my waist and his fingers playing with my curls, as we lounged around on his couch. Some stupid action movie was playing on the TV, but I couldn't pay attention. Memories form last night flooded through my head.

It's still hard for me to believe that happened. I'm ecstatic that it did, but it was just so not him. I felt a small smile creeping onto my face at the thought.

"What's got you all smiley?" he asked, looking down at me, amusement on his face.

"Nothing…" I trailed off.

"It's gotta be something."

"No, it's just that I have a super hot boyfriend that's jealous of my ex-boyfriend." I smirked.

"I am not jealous." He corrected a frown on his lips.

"Oh really?" I smirked, raising my eyebrows, "Then how do you explain last night?"

"What? I can't fuck my girlfriend without getting questioned?"

"Oh no feel free to, at any time really. But that doesn't change the fact that you were jealous."

"Fine." He said monotone, clearly unhappy. "I was jealous. Happy?"

I settled back into his side, and rested my head on his shoulder, "Yup," I responded, smiling contently.

**Cat POV**

Yay! Jade was coming over to help me! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Okay that's enough celebrating for now, my jumping is causing me to knock furniture over.

Oh! That reminds of one time when me and my brother won a year supply of hot dogs down at the Handy Quick and we were all- No! Off topic, back to today and jade.

But yay, I'm so glade Jade is coming! She's going to help me before my date, and hopefully there won't be as much drama as yesterday. No, no Cat, dark place, don't think about it.

I grab Mr. Longneck and sit down on my bed my legs crossed, my fingers running through his mane. Yesterday was terrible, I don't know what happened, that was the first time in a long time I thought such depressing things. It was all built up and it exploded. I feel bad for Andre and Beck because they looked upset, but poor Jade, I took it all out on her.

I'm really glad she called last night, I felt like it helped fix things we couldn't fix in front of the guys. I knew they were standing there, c'mon Jade, you're the brains out of the six of us, how could you not realize?

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Jade would be here in a little while and I didn't want a rerun of last time.

I smiled slightly, I really did love Jade. She was my sister and I'm glad we get some one on one time today, so we can talk and hang out like we used to.

**Jade POV**

I pulled into Cat's driveway and after having more jealous sex with Beck. Being the genius I am, I continued to mock him for it until he snapped and well it was pretty damn amazing.

Cat ran out the door before I was half way up the driveway, I smiled as she ran into me, hugging me tightly.

"Jadey!" she shrieked in the way only Cat can. "He's coming in an hour, I need your help!"

"Okay, okay, chill. Everything will be fine." Wow, okay felt like Beck there for a minute. Damn, we've been reversed the past two days, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hers went around my waist and we made our way into the house.

All clothes and accessories were gone, she wasn't kidding when she said she was cleaning, this place looked fucking spotless. We went into her room and she plopped down on the center of her bed, the ditzy smile she wears so well was on her face.

I helped her get ready and we hung out and talked before this Daniel kid came to get her. I got into my car and pulled out and thought of what had happened these past few days.

It was all crazy, but we were all crazy, so I guess it was normal for us. Our lives consisted of drama, so was this just another bump in our lives?

I couldn't help but think it was something bigger than that.

Whatever it was, me and Cat were cool, and in the end, our friendship is the only thing that matters.

**A/N: Sorry, I know its short, but it's sort of a filler chapter. I'm doing an epilogue and I kinda needed to get this apart out of the way.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter so this you're last chance to tell me what you want in this story. **

**Please, please, please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	16. Epilogue: Everlasting Friendship

So me and Beck are inside, in some empty hallway, grinding on each other like it was the last day of our lives. All of a sudden I see out of the corner of my eye, a red blur rush past us. Cat.

Now I love her, but there's no way I'm leaving Beck right now. That was until I heard her sobs.

Shit.

I pulled Beck's mouth away from my neck, and ignored his confused look.

"Cat's upset, I gotta go see what happened." I explained, pulling my top back on and fixing my hair so I looked semi presentable.

"C'mon Jade,' he whined, grabbing my hips and pulling me flush against him. "She'll be okay." His hands slid up my shirt once again and I swear to god I think I forgot my name for a few minutes.

But I recovered and realized I had a friend to attend to.

Cat you have the worst timing.

Not only did she interrupt our last grope session with the cheese attack, and Beck insisting we go see Tori in the Blackbox. Well, let's just say we didn't go feel up Andre's foot again, we got- um let's say distracted.

And now when we're both horny and pretty much at an extreme level of need, she needs us _again. _

"I'm sorry I gotta go," I responded, and pretended I didn't see the mix of hurt and annoyance on his face. I placed both hands on the side of his face and kissed him deeply, hoping to somewhat make up for this. "I'll be back soon."

"Jade," he groaned, but I was already halfway down the hallway. Where would Cat be?

It the hit me and turned left and practically ran down the hall. I pushed open the girl's bathroom and went into the handicap stall, because Cat being Cat, left it open, and sat down pulling her into my arms.

"Shhh Cat, it's gonna be okay." I whispered, stroking her hair.

"I just- I wanted- I thought- I-" she gave up on talking and practically choked on her words.

"I know Cat, I know."

She sat up, wiping her eyes and clearing all traces of makeup and tears and after some sniffling, attempted to talk again.

"I really liked him, Jay." She whispered looking at her hands in her lap. "And I thought he liked me too."

"I know Cat, so did I." I answered honestly.

"He just I can't believe Jade, I can't fucking believe it." She closed her eyes and a few more tears slipped through her closed lids.

"What Cat? What happened?"

"Tori." She whispered.

"Cat, what are you talking about?" I felt anger start to bubble up, what did that skank do to Cat?

"He kissed her."

"Wait here." I demanded, standing up and heading out of the stall, but Cat grabbed my wrist.

"Where you going Jadey?" she asked innocently.

"To kick Tori's ass."

"No Jadey don't, it won't solve anything." She pleaded and I really couldn't go against her when she has tear streaks across her pale cheeks.

"Fine." I sighed, plopping down next to her. I grabbed her hand and kissed the side of her head.

"I just want someone to love me." She muttered.

"I know Cat." I said for the billionth time. "And someone will, you just have to wait for the right guy."

"I'm sick of waiting Jay." She looked me in the eyes, her brown eyes boring into mine, begging me for answers.

"Well, you'll always have me Cat." I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"And you'll always have me Jadey." She smiled hugely and pulled me into a tight.

**..**

…

**..**

"I'm sorry those fishies hurt you Jade." She said, her voice echoing in the room of my empty hospital room.

"It's fine, Cat." I muttered weakly, of course I get it worse than everyone else. Everyone is already out, but of course I need to stay an extra day.

Karma _is_ a bitch.

"Where's Beck?" she asked, drumming her nails of the edge of the hospital bed.

"Getting me coffee."

"Oh." She nodded, and looked like she wanted to say something else.

"So…"

"What Cat?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

"I made up with Tori." She smiled weakly and looked nervous.

"Great." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Jay." She said.

"Nah, it's fine." Something dawned on me. "Hey, why were you guys here yesterday?"

"I might have, maybe sort of…"

"Spit it out Cat."

"I punched Tori in the face."

"That's my girl." I smiled and she pulled me into a giant hug.

**A/N: Well I can't believe I finished my first multi-chapter story!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Leave me new story ideas!**

**Please Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
